Merry Poppis och de korkades kaka
by Merry Poppis
Summary: Merry Poppis skickas motvilligt till trollkarlsskolan Frogwarts, fylld av mer eller mindre störda människor. Hur ska han klara sig på denna hemska plats utan sin älskade Paddy vid sin sida? Men så hör han rykten om en mystisk kaka...
1. pojken som blev förbannad

1

**Pojken som blev förbannad**

Mr och Mrs Deutsch flyttade ifrån Streussenhaben (Tyskland), för så mycket som 15 år sedan, för att bosätta sig i det förorenade pesthål som de flesta brukar kalla London. Mr German Deutsch var en mycket godmodig, lätt överviktig man som älskade barn och tysk korv, helst av allt så kallad Bratwurst, hans hemlands stolta nationalrätt. Han gick vanligen klädd i gröna hängsle-/knäbyxor, med en vit skjorta under, prydd med många fettfläckar (från korven). Han var mycket hängiven sitt arbete, som naturligtvis inte kunde vara något annat än högsta hönset på hans egen firma; Korv Jawohl AB, som tillverkade landets bästa korvar (enligt honom själv, dock höll inte kritikerna med). Mrs Smörblomma Deutsch var en senig hagga, mycket manipulativ och elak. Hon hade enbart gift sig med Mr Deutsch för korvörenas skull. Hon satt bara hemma och latade sig hela dagarna medan hon blängde på sin son, Paddy, som hon avskydde. Hon ångrade djupt den natten de skapade det lilla fula missfostret. Familjen Deutsch levde alltså ett vanligt, om än något slentrianiskt, liv i förorterna. MEN! Vem kom DÅ in i deras liv om inte lille Merry Poppis, Mrs Deutschs systerson. Deras liv skulle aldrig mer bli sig lika.

Det hela började en helt vanlig tisdag. Då Mr Deutsch var på väg till sitt arbete såg han något högst ovanligt: Det var en skabbig anskrämlig byracka, som satt och tittade på muren i familjens trädgård, med vad Mr Deutsch uppfattade som en mycket förförisk sängkammarblick. Han gnuggade för ett ögonblick sina grisögon. När han åter tittade, var hunden i full gång med att upphetsat våldgästa den stackars muren. Mr Deutsch intog en äcklad min och satte sig i bilen, varav han körde iväg.

På vägen till sitt jobb, såg han mer underliga saker än juckhunden. Vad han såg då? Ja du, det var… anmärkningsvärt. Han såg: En man med paljetterade rosa byxor som klättrade på en lyktstolpe, en naken dvärg iförd endast glasögon som snöt sig, en nunna i en sportbil som plockade upp några oskuldsfulla intet ont anande ynglingar, samt ett mumintroll som tittade på klockan med en otålig min.

Under tiden satt Mrs Deutsch hemma i soffan och soffpotatade sig med en påse chips, medan Paddy ramlade ut genom fönstret på andra våningen. Han skadade sig ganska mycket.

Vid tolvsnåret den följande natten uppenbarade sig en gammal gubbe i tvångströja på gatan utanför familjen Deutschs hus. Han befriade sig snart ifrån den gulnade tvångströjan, varav han började kasta sten och panga sönder alla gatlysen i närheten. Den skabbiga juckhunden, som väntat vid muren hela dagen, transformerades då till en utmanande klädd kvinna.

"Nej men heeej McDreamagall", utbrast galningen.

"Tjänixen Dumledåre", svarade hundkvinnan, "Vad gör du här då, jag trodde att du var på dårhuset?"

"Jo men jag rymde", svarade mentalpatienten oberört.

"Men vad gör du här då?"

Dumledåre ryckte bara på axlarna. "Själv då?"

"Det har skett ett terrordåd igen, mot familjen Poppis den här gången. Lord Våldis ligger bakom, han mördade Jammy & Silly. Ungen överlevde med endast en förbannelse över sig och ett töntigt frågetecken i pannan. Han är förmodligen mentalt rubbad och allmänt miljöskadad nu, så jag tänkte dumpa honom hos hans mugglarsläktingar så länge."

Dumledåre såg ytterst uttråkad ut vid det här laget. "Har du några Dumlekolor på dig?"

McDreamagall suckade irriterat. "Lyssnade du inte gubbjävel? Jag har inte tid med några satans kolor."

Dumledåre räckte ut tungan och satte sig på juckmuren för att sura. Då hördes plötsligt ett brummande ljud. En enorm motorcykel med en lika enorm man kom flygandes och landade framför duon.

"Tjänixen HubbaBubba din sega djävel", sa McDreamagall förföriskt.

HubbaBubba grymtade till svar, och slängde vårdslöst ett bylte över till Dumledåre.

"Vad ska jag med den här till?"

McDreamagall slet ungen ifrån honom. "Inget alls ditt psyko, jag sa ju att jag ska lämna honom här. Jag lämnar ett vykort och låter dem veta vem inkräktaren är."

Kvinnan lämnade ifrån sig byltet, innehållande Merry Poppis, på mugglarnas tröskel så att han nästa morgon skulle få sig en rejäl smäll när Mr Deutsch totalt ovetandes skulle öppna dörren för att gå till jobbet.

"Förresten HubbaBubba, vilken sexig motorcykel du har köpt dig", sa McDreamagall, när trion lämnade gatan.

"Ja just det… köpt… öhhrmohöm", harklade han sig till svar.


	2. glaset som smashades

1

**Glaset som smashades**

Tio år senare vaknade Merry Poppis av den ljuva sången av fågelkvitter. Dagens första solstrålar smekte hans fula nuna och bländade honom.

"Vakna, kusin!" hördes en munter stämma, "Det är min födelsedag idag!!".

"Åh, god morgon! Grattis Fatty Boy", hälsade Merry gemytligt Paddy Deutsch och tog på sig sitt vänskapshalsband föreställande ett halvt hjärta (Paddy hade den andra halvan).

"Klä på dig så kan vi äta frukost tillsammans!"

Merry klädde sig snabbt, och tog Paddy under armen. Tillsammans skuttade de nerför trappan till köket, bara för att riktigt visa hur goda vänner de var.

Trots att de var kusiner och de bästa vänner var de ändå mycket olika till utseendet. Paddy var fet som en badboll, och älskade allt som hade med mat att göra. Han älskade även superhjältar och ville själv bli en (därav smeknamnet Fatty Boy). Han hade platinafärgat hår av naturen, och det i kombination med hans D-kupor fick honom att likna en yngre och fetare Pamela Anderson.

Merry var mager av flera orsaker; han var både mycket kräsen eftersom han var en bortskämd skittunge, och så var han dessutom allergisk mot allt sött. Vidare hade Merry ett ärr format som ett frågetecken i pannan. Det hade inte Paddy. Till skillnad från sin kusin hade Merry inga ambitioner över huvud taget, och han såg heller inte ut som någon kändis, snarare en liten ful pojke med blåsvart hår och limegröna ögon dolda av ett par runda, stora, och framförallt töntiga glasögon.

Mr Deutsch kramade dem båda (medan Mrs Deutsch blängde så surt att mjölken i pannkakorna surnade). "Jawohl und guten morgen på er, meine små älsklingar, och grattis lille Paddy!"

"Jag är inte liten längre!" replikerade Paddy glatt, "Jag är faktiskt elva nu."

"Okej, men sätt er och ät nu, så ni växer mer och medan pannkakorna ännu är varma, så blir det presenter sen."

Mrs Deutsch dängde ner frukosten på bordet och knatade iväg, ilsket muttrande.

Efter frukosten (med sura pannkakor) och presentöppningen (Paddy delade fem kilo godis med Merry som de förtärde alldeles för snabbt så att de gnyende föll till marken – Merry fick en allergisk chock men det gick över), for hela familjen till zoo. Utom Mrs Deutsch för hon var en surkärring.

Väl framme glodde de på djur, som man brukar göra på zoo. Inne i reptilhuset strosade Merry fram till den fläskigaste ormen.

"Ha ha, vilken fet orm", sa Merry hånfullt.

"Du har inte en sssså maffig fffyssssik du heller", väste ormen.

Merry, som var ovan att bli förolämpad, allra minst av ett kräldjur, inledde en hetsig diskussion med ormen. Flera minuter senare sa den något så omåttligt oförskämt ("Pumpor är äckliga!"), att Merry rasande krossade glaset med knytnäven och därefter försökte strypa ormen.

"Ta tillbaka det där! Jävla reptil!"

"Fffuck you, jag sssskulle ge dig fffingret om jag bara hade ett", väste den hånfullt.

Paddy, alias Fatty Boy, kom tultande fram till dem. "Vad gör ni?"

"Ormen förolämpade mig!"

"Va? Hur kan en orm förolämpa dig?"

Merry stannade upp för att fundera. Då han inte fann något normalt svar gav han upp fajten med ormen, och lullade därifrån med Paddy för att hitta Mr Deutsch. Det var inte förrän de var på väg från reptilhuset som Merry upptäckte att glaset han krossat var helt igen. Dessvärre var ormen på utsidan av glaset.

"Ssschyssst att sssssläppa ut mig, men jag hatar både dig och pumpor fffortfffarande", väste ormen. Merry nöjde sig med att hytta med näven.


	3. brevkalas

1

**Brevkalas**

Några dagar senare satt hela familjen vid middagsbordet och diskuterade Merry och Paddys framtida skolgång. Pojkarna skulle gå i samma klass, och de planerade att första skoldagen skulle de se så identiska ut som möjligt. Detta var inte det enklaste eftersom de var allt annat än utseendemässigt lika.

"Jag ska fixa glasögon och du Merry måste blondera dig så vi ser ut som bratz båda två!" skrek Paddy ivrigt från toaletten där han för tillfället befann sig.

"Jaa visst", nickade Merry frenetiskt, "Och förresten du Paddy måste banta medan jag äter så mycket som jag mänskligen kan få i mig utan att spy eller dö av övergödning."  
"Okej, då börjar vi idag!"

Senare samma vecka hade Merry gått upp 10 kilo och Paddy hade börjat svimma varje halvtimme av hunger. Merry hade även blonderat sitt svarta hår flertalet gånger, och Paddy såg knappt något på grund av de tjocka glasögonen som han ej behövde, men som hans pappa hade köpt ändå som den dörrmatta han var. Dessutom planerade Merry att skaffa sig platåskor för att deras längder skulle stämma överens. De skulle ha lika kläder – naturligtvis – skoluniform som bestod av orangea byxor med en väldigt stor ficka på framsidan, en långärmad tröja som var självlysande och neonfärgad i glammigt lila samt en rosa turban med texten** Schlagerbööög typ ba** broderat på baksidan. För att förstärka elevernas självkänsla ytterligare skulle alla även medtaga varsin k-pist (så att de hade något att roa sig med på rasterna).

Två veckor innan skolstart fick Merry ett brev. Han antog först att det var ett hotbrev eller en brevbomb, vilket var vad han vanligtvis brukade få. Han insåg till slut efter många timmar av stenhård koncentration och observation att så inte var fallet. Han öppnade brevet och försökte läsa det i tre timmar, men insåg sedan att han inte kunde. Fyra dagar senare gav han det till sin morbror och moster att läsa det för honom. Det löd som följande:

"_**Käre Mr. Poopis, **__faaaan också!____Jag menar__** POPPIS,**_

_**Du äro härmed antagen till en av de mest ökända, **__faaaan igen jag menar__** förstklassiga skolorna i Storbritannien. **__Nää men hejsan McDreamagall, du klär verkligen utan kläder……hmmmmmmmmmm……..ahahahahaha……… __Ja! Ja! JA……… __Mmmmmmm…_

_Var var jag någonstans? Ja just det, __**Skolan heter Dogwarts **__oih då jag menar __**Frogwarts. Du skall befinna dig på perrong 9 ¾ den 1/9 kl 07:00. Var inte sen! **__FÖR DÅ KOMMER HUBBABUBBA OCH TAR DIG…_

_**Du skall inhandla följande:**_

_**Tre ombyten av enkla arbetskläder (paljetterade)**_

_**En enkel turban i skolans färger (rött och brunt)**_

_Kondomer ifall HubbaBubba tar dig_

_**Ett par stringkalsonger/-trosor, vilket du än föredrar, för festliga tillfällen**_

_**En vintermantel **_

_En blåbärspaj eller dylikt ___

_**En spetsig hatt/nattmössa**_

"_**Grundförtrollningar för dummies" av Veranda Npoibn**_

"_**Trolldomskonsthistoria i kvadrat " av Myrenda Toustou**_

"_**Förvandringskonst och annan skit" av Emerwald Föö**_

_Godis kan ni ta med också i stora säckar, som ni kan ge till mig om ni vill få mer poäng :D_

"_**Magiska strunt och stump och stunt etc. etc." av Fli Gurrli**_

"_**Tre billioner örter och sånt" av Matt Fetpärla**_

"_**Konsten att skada andra och att reparera saker" av Anonym**_

_**En trollstav **_

_**En guldkikare samt en guldkittel**_

_**Ett **__galet __**husdjur: padda. katt eller en stor rovfågel **__som kan skydda dig mot HubbaBubba och andra dårar, inklusive undertecknad… Moahahahaha…_

_**Lycka till! Jag hoppas att Du kommer i tid, **__för din skull…_

_**See ya!**_

_**Rektorn, Acke Dumledåre."**_

Merry glodde oförskämt på sina släktingar. "Va? Jag lyssnade inte… " Hans blick flackade i riktning mot teven.

Hans morbror upprepade det långa och sinnessjuka brevet efter att han hade stängt av teven. Merrys reaktion uteblev dock ännu.

"Du ska gå i en trollkarlsskola Merry!" fnissade Smörblomma. Hon verkade alldeles euforisk av lycka för ovanlighetens skull.

Merry plirade dumt mot henne. "Jag vill inte, varför ska jag gå där och inte Paddy", sa han med en gnällig liten röst, "Och vem fan är HubbaBubba?"

"För att du är en trollkarl. Vi har ju sagt det hundra tusen gånger, det verkar aldrig sjunka in i din förbannade skalle", sa Smörblomma som verkade mycket lycklig, fortfarande.

Merry gick därifrån och satte sig ned i soffan, varav han började gnaga på soffbordet, som han så ofta hade gjort när han var yngre och hade upplevt något traumatiskt.

"Meeeeen gör inte sådär nu igen, kom på något nytt istället", sa Smörblomma med sin vanliga ondskefulla stämma.

De närmaste dagarna gjorde Merrys moster och morbror allt för att övertyga Merry att resa. De hade olika anledningar; German ville att han skulle utnyttja sin potential till fullo, och därför måste ta den här chansen, Smörblomma å andra sidan ville bara bli av med honom, som så många andra (Merry hade mycket dåligt rykte bland grannarna eftersom han hade för vana att lägga brevbomber i deras brevinkast och ibland även sätta sig ovanpå folks skorstenar, insmord med Johnsons babyolja eller korvspad samt kol och låtsas vara en myling).

Snart spred sig ryktet bland grannarna att det fanns en möjlighet att Merry skulle kunna börja på ett internat långt långt borta. Därför var det nu många som försökte övertyga honom om att åka. De hade alla olika tillvägagångssätt… En populär metod var att hota/spöa skiten ur honom. Mrs Deutsch var den ivrigaste deltagaren av dem alla. Mr Deutsch och ett fåtal andra försökte muta honom, eller på andra mer fredliga sätt uppmuntra honom att fara.

Den enda som inte ville att Merry skulle lämna dem var Paddy, som blev fullständigt hysterisk och allmänt labil så fort någon sa något om Merrys eventuella avresa, vilket var nästan hela tiden, då grannarna ständigt pressade sina grisnäsor mot fönsterglasen, i hopp om att lyckas psyka dem. Då tiden för terminsstart närmade sig blev grannarna alltmer ihärdiga – och våldsamma – i sina försök, så till sist fick familjen nog och flydde en natt i skydd av mörkret.

De färdades i familjens rostiga skruttomobil i ett helt dygn. Då och då tvärvände Mr Deutsch mitt i trafiken och körde i fel riktning ett tag, ifall någon extra fanatisk granne skulle vilja leka biljakt.

"Skakar av mig dem… skakar av mig dem", sa han med ett galet flin på läpparna varje gång det hände.

Vid elvatiden följande kväll tog vägen slut. De befann sig nu i en hamn som var tom, med undantag från en lyxyacht. Naturligtvis snodde de den. Jagade av argsinta gangsters pilade de genom vattnet likt en bäver på väg mot ett träd, tills de nådde en öde ö. En ensam, luggsliten, mager man kom skyndandes mot dem med ett hoppfullt leende.

"Hej, vänta! Äntligen kommer någon hit! Den enda som har besökt mig under de åtta år jag har varit skeppsbruten här är en galning kallad HubbaBubba! Han har vägrat hämta hjälp, och har gjort mig till hans Bitch-"

Här sköt Mr Deutsch den stackars mannen/Bitchen.

"Det var det mest humana att göra."

"Hur menar du?" frågade Paddy.

"Eeeh… Han behövde inte lida mer… Jawohl…" slingrade sig Mr Deutsch.

Egentligen hade German lagt märke till sin frus lystna blickar riktade mot mannens tvättbräda (han hade tränat i åtta år i hopp om att lyckas klå HubbaBubba en dag).

Familjen utforskade ön. Det enda intressanta de fann var ett stinkande, mögligt skjul.

"Jag tycker vi bor på båten", sa Merry missnöjt.

"Jag håller med", sa Paddy och blängde surmulet på rucklet.

Smörblomma, som fortfarande var förbittrad, fräste: "Jamen kom då, mördare och skitungar!"

Men då de nådde stranden fann de att båten var på väg att försvinna vid horisonten, med den skjutne, men ännu levande, mannen glatt vinkades.

Familjen gick modstulet tillbaka till skjulet.

"Jag fyller ju år imorgon! Jag vill ha presenter!" gnällde Merry som den bortskämde snorvalp han var.

Paddy, som var överlycklig att Merry inte skulle lämna honom, vägrade släppa taget om Merrys ben.

"Jawohl, jag lovar att du ska få dina presenter när vi kommer hem", sa Mr Deutsch tålmodigt.

Då hördes plötsligt ett ihärdigt smattrande mot det sköra taket. Då de sprang ut (Merry fick kämpa då Paddy ännu höll i hans ben) såg de hur en massa fåglar av alla möjliga arter (påfallande många talgoxar) dumpade skräp på rucklet. När de såg efter närmare såg de att det var brev. Alla var identiska och adresserade till

**Merry Poppis, **

**Rucklet-på-ön, **

**England**.

Merry öppnade ett brev och lät Mr Deutsch läsa det.

"_**VARNING! HOTBREV! SISTA VARNINGEN!**_

_**Vi har märkt att Du inte har inhandlat dina trolldomsmaterial och inte ämnar åka till Frogwarts. Därför kommer snart Nyckelväktaren HubbaBubba (!) att ta dig (!!). Vi rekommenderar dig att förbereda Dig på smärta och fruktan."**_

"Fan, vilka bossiga jävlar", tjöt Merry ilsket och började springa runt i cirklar. Paddy, som redan var ur gängorna, kräktes häftigt. Mrs Deutsch fnittrade och dansade jitterbug av ren lycka.

"Vad ska vi göra!?" skrek Paddy skräckslaget.

"Jag är trött. Vi går och lägger oss", sa Merry och gäspade så saliven sprutade.


	4. HubbaBubba!

1

**4. Dårens sändebud alias Barnarövaren alias HubbaBubba!!**

Merry hade precis upptäckt att han kunde läsa av tiden på apparaten som tickade på väggen i skjulet och visste därför att klockan var midnatt. Han visste att den här dagen var hans födelsedag, men även dagen då HubbaBubba skulle komma och föra bort honom från Paddy, till den hemska skolan som de kallade Bögwarts… Eller vad det Frogwarts? Merry var osäker på vilket, men han brydde sig egentligen inte. Det han tyckte var mest väsentligt var hans presenter som han inte hade fått ännu.

Precis när han skulle somna på sin morbror Germans mage i den böghög de och Paddy utgjorde (Smörblomma hade lagt beslag på den enda soffan som fanns i det ömkliga rucklet), så flög dörren upp med ett brak som fick alla att hoppa upp och häpna. Det tog en tid innan de fattade att det fanns en stor man med en yxa i vad som var kvar av rucklet. Mannen hade en stor svart trasslig hårman, galna rullande ögon och såg mycket aggressiv ut. Smörblomma föll förstås genast för honom.

Alla stirrade lite till innan hjälten, jag menar geten, nej jag menar JÄTTEN, tog till orda. (Se, jag KANN STAVA!)

"Eeeeeee hejsan", sa han på det mest ondskefulla sätt han kunde, eftersom han ju var ond, mycket ond (i alla fall var det vad alla som hade mött honom ansåg).

"…hej…?" sa German vänligt frågande.

"He he he eeee ja ante att ni vait redan varför ja e här va? Ja ske'ämta Merry Poppis." Han vände sig mot Paddy som försökte att le men misslyckades. "Fan va tjock du ha bliven Merry, fetto."

Paddy kände sig sårad in i djupet av sin själ, och sa förnärmat: "Du är inte så vältränad heller din knubbsäl. Och dessutom heter jag Paddy, vi känner ingen Mary Poppins."

"Ursäkta maj då att ja va född me enorm benstomme!" utbrast HubbaBubba stött.

Han tog tag i den riktige Merry Poppis och skrek i hans byxor. "Suu det du som e Merry?"

Merry nickade missnöjt, trumpen över att ha blivit påkommen. Han knäppte hastigt sina byxor och lade armarna i kors. Medan det här hände så skickade Smörblomma förföriska blickar mot HubbaBubba, som inte fattade ett skit. Han trodde kanske att hon hade skräp i ögat. Han spottade hjälpsamt och träffsäkert i båda ögonen, vilket fick Smörblomma att snubblande spurta ut ur rucklet med ett avgrundsskri.

"Fyy vad äckligt", kommenterade Paddy.

"Förresten Merry, ja ha nå' te dej", sa HubbaBubba och fumlade med handen inunder sin rock, "Grattis på fölsedan".

Han räckte fram en kartong. Merry öppnade den och fann…

"En pizza! Wow, tack!" Merry tuggade ivrigt i sig halva pizzan medan även Paddy tog en stor tugga. "Vad är det där svarta för nåt?"

"Malda kackelacker serru", sa HubbaBubba förnöjt. De glupska barnen kräktes genast häftigt. HubbaBubba förstod som vanligt ingenting, men orkade inte bry sig om det. Istället grabbade han hårdhänt tag i Merrys arm med orden "Nu drar vi te Dumbogränna för att köpa en massa me skit te din skolstart, pöjk!"

"Fan heller!" blängde Merry, "Jag vill ju inte! Farbror German, gör nåt!"

Mr Deutsch tog fram geväret som han tidigare hade skjutit främlingen med. "Låt min gosse vara!"

HubbaBubba gav German fingret, tog ett hårdare tag om Merry och flög ut ur skjulet. Tillsammans flög de över havet och in mot London. Merry skrek som en stucken gris den första timmen, men sedan kom han ihåg att han var trött och somnade.


	5. dumbogränden

1

**Dumbogränden**

När han vaknade upptäckte Merry att hans huvud mystiskt nog befann sig i en skorsten. Han drog ut huvudet, satte sig på skorstenen och lekte myling en stund tills HubbaBubba kom. Merry frågade var han hade varit men fick inget svar. Merry beslöt sig för att strunta i det och göra som jätten sade. Han försökte hålla honom i handen och sa: "Kan vi äta frukost?"

"Näeju, du fick ju pizza igår ju, bortskämda brat."

"Men den var ju äcklig."

"Men håll käften nu din brat, nu går vi te Dumbogränna."

"Vad är det för ställe?"

"En gränd me trollkarlsprylar, duuh!" HubbaBubba slängde ner Merry från taket och hoppade sen ner på honom. Merry mådde ganska illa resten av dagen, vilket var helt förståeligt med tanke på HubbaBubbas vikt (500 kilo).

De gick in på en sjaskig klubb, kallad Den heta kitteln. Inomhus dunkade musiken som på ett disco. Det första Merry såg när han kom in var de så gott som nakna stripporna, både män, kvinnor och diverse djur som dansade runt pålar.

"Så, är det här kyrkan eller?" frågade Merry, som aldrig hade gått i kyrkan. HubbaBubba bara grymtade till svar.

Plötsligt stängdes musiken av och alla strålkastare vändes mot Merry.

Merry, som hade scenskräck, reagerade kraftigt; svetten sprutade åt alla håll, hans pupiller blev enorma, knäna skakade och han bet sig i tungan. "Aj."

"MERRY POPPIS", skrek en oförskämd främling som fräckt sprang fram till Merry, ryckte en näve av hans hår, varav han rusade iväg för att sälja sin nya skatt på E-bay.

Resten av pöbeln närmade sig sakta Merry med fascinerade blickar. De började cirkulera runt honom, medan de fingrade på honom lite varstans (HubbaBubba tog också han tillfället i akt att tafsa, eftersom han aldrig missade ett sådant tillfälle).

"Ööh… ursäkta? Har ni problem eller?" fick Merry fram till sist.

HubbaBubba, som blev uttråkad av att måsta dela sitt offer med andra människor, lyfte Merry i ena hälen och släpade ut honom. De stod (i Merrys fall låg) nu framför en grön tegelvägg.

"Kul ställe", sa Merry, och menade det tyvärr verkligen.

HubbaBubba använde sina destruktiva jättenävar till att smula ned väggen, så vips var de i Dumbogränd. Merry var måttligt imponerad av den fantastiska världsberömda magiska gatan. Han önskade att han ännu stod och stirrade på den gröna väggen.

HubbaBubba släpade Merry till en stor snövit byggnad.

"De här e en bank. Greengodis-bank. Den e fjollig, je hata svartalfan söm jöbba henan."

De möttes i dörren av två sprudlande glada varelser som ögonblickligen visade dem in, medan de trugade på dem gröna karameller. Merry åt, eftersom han var självdestruktiv och korkad. Den allergiska chock som följde var en av hans värre. Efter ett epileptiskt anfall, vaknade han av att en av svartalferna moderligt och allmänt kärleksfullt baddade hans panna.

"Eru klar nu, din lilla fjolliga mes?" gnölade HubbaBubba, medan han stirrade hatiskt i riktning mot de stackars oskyldiga alferna. Han räckte ut tungan mot en av dem, som tog mycket illa vid sig och fick springa till toaletten, där han bölade i två timmar, medan en annan alf gjorde sitt bästa för att trösta mesen.

HubbaBubba slängde en rostig nyckel i ögat på en annan alf, och beordrade den att ta dem till Poppis-valvet. Väl där upptäckte de att det var fel nyckel, eftersom HubbaBubba var en klantig, misslyckad nolla som inte ens kunde hålla reda på en satans nyckel. Han grep tag i alfens skjorta och lyfte honom bryskt typ tre meter upp i luften.

"NU ÖPPNAR DU!" vrålade han i alfens öra med all sin kraft. Alfen, som hädanefter skulle vara känd som Döve Al, nickade skräckslaget, och öppnade med hjälp av ögonscannern. De klev in. Merry var återigen föga imponerad. Högarna av guld imponerade honom inte alls.

"Inga pumpor", konstaterade han med tydlig besvikelse i rösten.

HubbaBubba började genast, mycket indiskret, att fylla sina fickor med pengar, men eftersom han inte var så klipsk tog han de små bronsknutingarna (som var värda mycket lite) istället för guldklumparna eller diamanterna i hörnet.

Senare, då de fyllt sina fickor med Merrys pengar, och HubbaBubba tagit ut ett hemligt paket från ett annat valv vars innehåll han tvärvägrade att avslöja, frågade Merry om han fick kalla HubbaBubba för HB vilket han antog att han fick eftersom HB:s grymtande lät positivt.

De köpte en massa på listan, som böcker och sån skit. Sedan stack HB iväg någonstans, så Merry gick själv till en klädaffär. Där nålade en kärring fast en frogwartsdräkt på honom. Hon sydde därefter ihop dräkten och stack Merry med nålen en massa gånger. För att distrahera sig själv från smärtan hälsade Merry på ett annat olyckligt gossebarn som befann sig någon meter därifrån.

"Tja", sa Merry.

"Goddag, mitt namn är Mallboy, Dragqueen Mallboy." Pojken räckte Merry ett visitkort, "Kalla mig helst Mallboy, då jag måste tillstå att jag föraktar mitt förnamn, och att jag klandrar mina föräldrar i mina mörkare stunder."

"Okeeej… intresseklubben antecknar ivrigt", sa Merry hånfullt, men tog emot visitkortet för att kunna telefonterra Mallboys föräldrar senare. "Jag är Merry Poppis."

Den andre pojken såg imponerad ut, men Merry fattade inte varför så han ignorerade det.

"Wooow, alltså…WOOOW… WOOOOOOW, seriöst alltså, SKÄMTAR du? Allvarligt? Menar du det? Är det SANT?? Åhh, herregud jag måste sätta mig ned… Åh min GUD, JAG, alltså JAG får träffa MERRY POPPIS!! Jag kan inte tro mina ögon, det är helt MAKALÖÖÖST!" Vid det här laget hade Mallboy fått glädjefnatt, och hoppade entusiastiskt runt i butiken, tjoandes, och skrikandes "MERRY POPPIS! OMG, OMG!!"

Merry trodde att pojken hånade honom, så han gick därifrån. (HB fick senare hämta klädnaderna åt honom.)

Merry gick ut till den fönstergluttande HB, som mumsade på en enorm glasstrut.

"Får jag smaka? Snääälla…?"

"Fan heller. Min glass. Här får du en flamingo istället. Den påminner mej om dej. Fjollig och sånt."

Merry tog emot fjäderfät utan att tacka eller någon liknande artighet, sedan styrde de stegen mot _Oliv-Anders_ _oliv- och trollstavsbutik._

En mycket gammal, skröplig och möglande gubbe mötte dem i dörröppningen. "Oliver eller trollstavar?"

"Trollstav, tack", sa Merry med ovanligt artig ton.

Gubben slängde åt honom den närmaste staven. "Pröva den här."

Merry viftade lite med pinnen. En bläckfisk uppenbarade sig på Oliv-Anders huvud.

"Verkar funka, ta den."

"Jag tycker inte om den, kan jag inte få pröva en annan?"

"Orka. Den där duger. Ta den, betala, och kom inte tillbaka."

Merry betalade det hutlösa priset, och stegade därifrån, missnöjd som vanligt.

Lite senare, när Merry köpt sig en hamburgare, satte sig han på en bänk bredvid HB som var upptagen med att peta hårt på Merrys flamingo med en gaffel. Flamingon tjöt kvittrande medan HB flinade förnöjsamt.

"Förresten HB, varför tycktes personerna på Den Heta Kitteln känna igen mig?" undrade Merry, som hade funderat på det hela dagen.

"Du e typ berömd elle' nåt", sa HB.

"Någon särskild anledning? Lite fler detaljer, tack!"

"Jaja, ja berättar väl hela skiten fö' dej då då", surade HB, "Okej… För sisådär en 10 år sen va de en terrorgubbe vid namn Lord Våldis, som försökte ta över världen. Han va rätt kass i början, men av nån anledning tyckte många han va charmig så dom gick me i hans klubb. Lord Våldis & Co hade en massa me sattyg för sig; dom stal folks post, tände eld på katter, vandalisera, klottra och mörda folk som gjorde motstånd. Men en da bestämde han sig för att döda din familj, vet inte vaffö, ja menar, dina föräldrar var ju värsta nollerna ju. Han döda dom i alla fall, men han va ju så klantig att han misslyckades me å döda dej. Ingen vet varför. De e därför alla tycker du är ett specialkid å en hjälte. Idioter."

"Men vad hände med Lord Våldis?"

"Dom flesta tror att han dog eftersom ingen har sett han sen dess. Men ja tror inte på de. De e ju rätt uppenbart att han lever. Han trollades förmodligen te en isbjörn å bor på nordpolen eller nåt zoo."

HB reste sig. "Men nu har jag fått nog av dej, skitunge." Han slängde en ihopskrynklad papperslapp åt Merry. "Här e din biljett. Nu drar ja." Han räckte ut tungan och gick sin väg.

Merry vecklade upp lappen. Det var en tågbiljett. Dock inte tillbaka hem utan till Frogwarts, så han fick själv ta sig hem.

Men eftersom Merry var en bortskämd liten brat hade en såklart en lyxig mobil med sig, så han ringde bara sin morbror.


	6. resan från perrongen

1

**Resan från perrong 9 ¾**

Eftersom han ändå hade inhandlat sina trollkarlsprylar gick Merry med på att gå på skolan för häxkonster och trolldom. Paddy hotade med självmord, men gav sedan med sig eftersom pressen att svälta sig för att likna Merry lyftes från hans axlar. Merrys blonderade hår försvann också, eftersom Smörblomma rakade av honom det av en anledning hon vägrade förklara (men alla antog att var av ren illvilja). Dock växte det ut (naturligt blåsvart igen) över en natt.

Så kom dagen för avresan. Hela familjen följde med Merry till tågstationen.

Det blev ett tårdrypande farväl (utom för Smörblomma som såg genuint lycklig ut för första gången sen Merrys skolbrev kom).

"Lova att skriva varje dag!" tjöt Paddy.

"Du med!" lipade Merry.

Sen var mugglarna tvungna att åka eftersom Merry höll på att bli sen. Han släpade sitt tunga bagage samt Headpick (flamingon alltså – den hade fått sitt namn på grund av sin vana att picka alla i huvudet som kom nära) till pelaren mellan perrong 9 och 10. Han fattade som vanligt inte hur han skulle göra för att komma på tåget, men för en gångs skull var det inte för att han var korkad, utan för att HB hade struntat i att berätta för honom hur man gjorde.

Merry började därför ägna sig åt en av sina favoritsysselsättningar, att stirra på främlingar. Han valde ut en rödhårig familj med vesslelikt utseende. Han smög sig även närmare för att kunna tjuvlyssna.

"Kom igen då, spring in genom väggen!" sa hon som såg ut att vara mamman, "Vi är sena! Tror jag…"

"Ja det är vi, kära mamma", sa den äldste av sönerna och kysste sin mamma på pannan. Merry tyckte han såg löjlig ut med sin fjolliga rosa skjorta.

Fjollan tog därefter sitt bagage och sprang rakt in i en pelare.

_Vilken idiot, _tänkte Merry,_ han är ju dummare än jag._

Fjollan försvann spårlöst.

"VA!? Vart tog han vägen?" utbrast Merry utan att tänka sig för.

Resten av vesslorna glodde på honom. Mamman hämtade sig först.

"Och vem är du då, gosse lille?" sa hon och nöp honom i kinden, vilket gjorde att Merry inte kunde svara ordentligt.

"Eeee vill du ha hjälp att komma till perrongen eller?" sa hon.

"Meen mammaaa", smackade den enda dottern, "Han kan ju vara typ, en mugglare, tyyyp! Hallååå?"

"Oj då! Kära nån!" mamman släppte taget om Merrys kind, som nu var alldeles vit. "Är du en mugglare?"

"Nee", sa Merry surt. Han strök sig över kinden som värkte intensivt. Han gillade inte den här kvinnan, men å andra sidan var det få som vann Merrys gunst, och det var vanligtvis ömsesidigt. "Kan du bara berätta vart exakt den här jävla perrongen ligger, jobbiga människa." Han viftade med sin biljett en centimeter ifrån kvinnans höknäsa.

"Javisst lilla vän", sa kvinnan, till synes helt oberörd av oförskämdheterna, "Spring bara in i den där väggen där borta", sa hon och pekade diffust i riktning mot en av pelarna.

Merry som aldrig funderade i onödan, gjorde genast som hon sa. Tre sekunder senare kände han oerhörd smärta, där han låg och åmade sig på golvet.

"Oj, men kära någon, vad var det som hände egentligen?" sa tanten förvirrat.

"Aameen maaammaa! Seriöööst, fel vägg, duuh", sa fjortisbarnet.

"Oh, just det… förlåt mig lilla gullesnutten, fel av mig. Det är ju den väggen", sade kvinnan ursäktande, och pekade i motsatt riktning.

"Satans korkade kärring", muttrade Merry argt för sig själv, och sprang sedan in i rätt vägg.

Ett stort ånglok uppenbarade sig framför hans ögon. Han stod och glodde på perrongen och alla främlingar i udda kläder, lite för länge, en av de rödhåriga pojkarna råkade springa rakt in i honom så att båda ramlade i en hög på golvet.

"Oj då", sa pojken och ställde sig sakta upp. Merry lade märke till hur långsamt den här pojken rörde sig för att vara en så ung person. Pojken var lång, men rörde sig mycket kutryggigt, och gav intrycket av att han skulle kunna somna i vilken sekund som helst. Hans vattniga blå ögon doldes nästan helt av hans ögonlock. Merry gillade honom genast, av någon outgrundlig anledning.

"Vem fan är du, din klant?" frågade Merry ohövligt.

"Rolle Vessly", sluddrade killen slött, "Durå?"

"Merry Poppis", svarade Merry kort.

"Hmpf", sa Rolle och släntrade därifrån. Merry följde honom med blicken, och såg honom möta Mallboy, killen ifrån klädaffären. Mallboy vinkade glatt till Rolle, vilket fick Merry att känna ett hugg i hjärtat av saknad efter Paddy.

Merry blev strax upptagen med att försöka släpa sin enorma koffert in i en kupé. Medan han kämpade kom en av Rolles bröder fram till honom.

"Eru klen eller?" hånade han Merrys spensliga kropp. En annan av bröderna med röda håret gick fram till dem. Denna pojke liknade den första så mycket att Merry antog att de var tvillingar, eller möjligen kloner.

"Freckle… ursäkta att jag stör dig, men… kan du inte vara lite snällare emot den lilla pojken? Va?" stammade tvillingen med darrande röst.

"Vill du leva, Google? I så fall föreslår jag att du avlägsnar dig fortast möjligt", svarade Freckle med hotfull stämma. Han började sedan jaga sin bror, som sprang sin väg med en skräckslagen min.

Merry, som nu lyckats klämma in väskan i den tomma kupén, satte sig för att glo ut genom det lilla fönstret. Eftersom han inte hade något liv gillade han att betrakta de som hade det. Han fick syn på familjen Vessly igen, som nu samlats precis utanför hans fönster.

"Vart är vi nu igen", frågade Mrs Vessly med alltför positiv röst.

"Vi är på perrong 9 ¾ för att vi skall avresa mot Frogwarts, trollkarsskolan", sa fjollan.

"Aha! Ja just det, tack Piercy", utbrast morsan. Piercy var ett passande namn på fjollan tyckte Merry, eftersom Piercy faktiskt hade en jättefet läppring, som såg väldigt malplacerad ut, gentemot resten av fjollans så husliga och prydliga uppenbarelse. Merry tippade att Piercy endast skaffat sig en piercing för att det skulle matcha hans namn.

Loket började nu rulla, så alla Vesslybarnen, utom flickan, fick springa och kasta sig ombord på tåget.

"Adjö mor, adjö Finny!" skrek Piercy.

"Tja då brorsan", svarade den jobbiga ungen. Hon gjorde fula grimaser där hon stod, medan hon blåste rosa bubblor med sitt stora tuggummi.

Rolle ramlade efter en stund in i kupén. "Tjaba. Jag däckar hä… " var allt han fick fram innan han svimmade av tvärs över sittplatserna mittemot Merry. Sedan anlände Mallboy, i sällskap med två storväxta pojkar.

"God dag Mr Poppis! Så trevligt att få möta dig igen", utbrast Mallboy strålande, "Tillåt mig att presentera mina kära vänner: Rolle Vessly, som ligger och tar sig en tupplur, något han ofta hänger sig åt. Här, på min vänstra sida, står Vincent von Krabba. ("Han är lite inåtvänd", tillade Mallboy med lägre röst) Här på min högra sida står den förtjusande Mr Greger Giggle, som föredrar att kallas Miss Giggle."

Merry betraktade de storväxta tu. Vincent von Krabba såg lite skum ut; han såg sig hela tiden misstänksamt omkring, medan han mumlade något ohörbart, non-stop. Miss Giggle å andra sidan, som var klädd i en nätt skär ballerinakjol som visade mycket mer av hans håriga ben än någon någonsin ville se, stod och fnittrade och kastade flörtiga blickar åt alla håll och kanter.

"Och det här mina herrar och min… öhrhm… dam… det här är Merry Poppis, berömd för stordådet, då han som baby besegrade den ondskefulle Ni-vet-vem", fortsatte Mallboy.

"Kan ni inte gå härifrån och lämna mig ifred! Töntar", skrek Merry helt plötsligt.

"Snacka om labil alltså", anmärkte transan.

"MEN KAN NI BARA GÅ HÄRIFRÅN!!" Merry såg helt vansinnig ut vid det här laget; hans ansikte var blodrött, han blödde näsblod eftersom han var så upprörd och tuggade fradga av ilska.

"Okej okej, explodera inte på oss nu, vi går om du vill det", sa Mallboy och backade försiktigt därifrån med Miss Giggle och von Krabba bakom sig, eller framför sig, om man så vill.

Sedan satt Merry ensam, med undantag från den snarkande Rolle, och surade. Då anlände en tant med en lunchvagn.

"Ska du ha nåt eller?" frågade hon eftersom det var hennes jobb att erbjuda eleverna fettbildande luncher bestående av onyttigheter som chokladgrodor, kittelkakor etc.

Merry köpte ganska mycket pumpapajer och pumpasaft, satte sig och svullade och fick därefter en allergisk reaktion som vanligt. Rolle grymtade i sömnen och vände sig bort från Merry. Då han rörde sig vaknade hans slumrande råtta. Den tittade nyfiket på Merry, åt upp några smulor som Merry spillt och rullade sedan ihop sig och somnade om.

Plötsligt rullade det in en mutter genom springan under dörren. Merry tog upp den och sög på den en stund. Då rycktes dörren upp. Merry ryckte till, och råkade i farten svälja muttern.

"Har du sett min mutter?" frågade pojken som öppnat dörren. Hans superblonderade, nästan vita, hår stod rakt upp åt alla håll, och han skelade och rullade med ögonen. Merry hickade.

"Öh…" sa han och härmade pojkens galna ögon, "Jag råkade svälja den, liksom."

"Du råkade vad då!?"

"Jag råkade svälja den."

"Jag hörde vad du sa, jag undrar varför du gjorde något så korkat!"

"Jag sög bara på den lite, det var faktiskt du som skrämde mig så jag svalde den!"

"Varför sög du på min mutter? Är du knäpp eller?"

Merry ryckte på axlarna. "Kul. Impuls."

"Kul? KUL! Den där muttern kom från den första roboten jag byggt! Den var speciell, den betydde mycket för mig." Nu grät den andre pojken.

"Förlåt mig. Men om den var så betydelsefull, hur kunde du då tappa bort den, va?"

"Ja men jag är vimsig! Alla galna genier är vimsiga."

"Okej, jag lovar att du ska få tillbaka den sen, när min kropp är klar med den."

"Tack, jag uppskattar det. Och jag skulle vara tacksam om du rengör den innan du ger tillbaka den!" Pojken såg gladare ut nu. "Förresten, jag heter Deville Shortbottom."

Merry tittade förstulet på Devilles bak. Den var, som efternamnet antytt, nästan helt obefintlig.

_Undrar om förnamnet passar honom också_, funderade Merry.

Rolle ramlade plötsligt ner från sätena.

"Eeeh, är vi framme? Var är Mallboy?"

"Han stack, och nej, vi är inte framme än." Innan Merry hunnit avsluta meningen hade dock Rolle hunnit somna om där han låg på golvet. Han snarkade och dreglade.

_Men vad äckligt_, tänkte Merry.

Deville sparkade Rolle i huvudet så han vaknade. "Öööh…?"

"Ni borde byta om till era klädnader, för vi är nog framme snart", rådde Deville, som själv redan var ombytt till den plommonlila, paljetterade dräkten och den rödbruna turbanen.

Många timmar senare var de framme. Merry hade fördrivit tiden med att titta på en instruktionsvideo om hur man åker vattenskidor som de av någon anledning hade visat på tåget. Inte för att han varit särskilt uppmärksam, eftersom han hade grava koncentrationssvårigheter. Men nu var de i alla fall framme.

"Alla förstisar, samlas hus mej nu!" hördes en välbekant röst när Merry stigit av tåget.

Med fasa insåg Merry att rösten tillhörde HubbaBubba. "Kom hit nurå!"

HB höll i en tom hink. Merry gick motvilligt fram till honom. Då HB inte visade några tecken på att han kände igen honom suckade Merry lättat.

"Lägg era kondomer här i hinken å sätt på er vattenskiderna!" Alla lade ner sina kondomer. Merry noterade att de flesta var magiska och konstant ändrade färg.

_Coolt_, tänkte han imponerat.

"Vad ska du ha alla till egentligen?" frågade Deville kritiskt.

"Ja samlar, serru", sa HB stolt, "Ni får komma te mitt minislott å kolla nån gång!"

En gemensam rysning drog genom förstaårseleverna. Alla lade på minnet att undvika HB och hans minislott.

"Har ni satt på er skiderna än då? Bra! Då fär ma då."

HB band fast ett rep till en stor motorbåt medan eleverna bildade en mänsklig pyramid.

"Å om ni trillar i får ni simma, så försök å åk me så lange som mögglit." Han satte sig i båten och tryckte gasen i botten innan någon var förberedd.

Hälften av eleverna ramlade av inom de första 15 meterna. Merry var självklart en av dem. Eftersom Merry inte kunde simma sjönk han som en sten. Rolle låg redan på bottnen och sov, men han blev snabbt räddad från att somna för evigt av Mallboy. Merry blev också räddad av von Krabba och Miss Giggle (Merry blev motvilligt imponerad av hur Miss Giggles kjol rörde sig i vattnet).

Trots att eleverna fick simma ganska långt tog det inte lång stund att komma fram, eftersom de blev jagade av oidentifierbara sjömonster. HB och de mycket få eleverna som klarat sig hela vägen stod och väntade på dem vid stranden. Utan att vänta på de allra sista (som Merry faktiskt inte tillhörde) gick HB in i skolan/slottet och lämnade dörren vidöppen. Eleverna antog att de skulle följa efter honom, så de gjorde det.


	7. sorteringspottan

1

**Sorteringspottan**

När de kommit innanför dörren möttes de av en medelålders häxa kvällen till ära iklädd rosa nätstrumpbyxor, leopardmönstrad blus med alldeles för djup urringning samt mycket tajta hotpants av spandex. HB var spårlöst försvunnen, men ingen såg hans plötsliga frånvaro som något negativt.

"Välkomna till Frogwarts små sötnosar", hälsade häxan dem med viftande ögonfransar, "Jag är professor McDreamagall, och jag undervisar i förvandlingskonst. Ni kommer snart att utsättas... eh, genomgå sorteringsceremonin, där ni kommer att sorteras till ett av de fyra elevhemmen; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor och Ravenclaw. Under tiden ska ni vänta här inne", sa hon och pekade på en dörr.

Alla barnen blev därefter inskuffade i en städskrubb, där de skräckslagna och nedkylda satt ihopkrupna på golvet, bredvid mopparna. Merry som inte hade vett nog att vara vettskrämd, smorde in sig med skurmedel och gled omkring, och dansade lite breakdance på den minimala golvytan.

Efter ungefär en timme hörde de röster, men det var inte för att de var schizofrena, utan för att några spöken trätt in genom den stängda dörren.

"Tja", sa ett ovanligt fläskigt spöke, som såg alldeles för massiv ut för att vara någon utan en fysisk kropp.

"Är ni förstisarna eller?" undrade ett spöke utan huvud.

"Självklart ditt spån, de är ju i förstisskrubben!" vrålade ett läskigt spöke med blodigt förkläde.

Sen stack spökena då de redan var uttråkade och ville festa.

Dörren slets upp och in kom en gammal gubbe med skägget virat tre varv runt midjan. Eleverna väntade förgäves på att han skulle säga något, men mannen bara satte sig ned och glodde upp i taket. Efter ett par minuter började tystnaden kännas obekväm även för de mest obegåvade. Till slut tog Mallboy till orda.

"Ursäkta mig min gode herre, men vem är ni?"

Gubben bara flinade, och glodde nu på Mallboy istället. Efter ett par minuter, då Mallboy redan gett upp hoppet om en respons från den underlige figuren, sa främlingen äntligen något.

"G O D I S. Jag vill ha gooodis. Nu. Ge mig, det stod faktiskt med på listan!"

"Ööh… Vårt bagage är inte här än, vi fick lämna det på tåget", sa en pojke med råttfärgat hår.

"Jag förstår", sa gubben, reste och gick. Just innan dörren smällde igen efter honom vinkade han att de skulle följa efter honom. De följde efter mannen, eftersom de godtog vilken ursäkt som helst för att äntligen få lämna skrubben.

Gubben började jogga raskt uppför en trappa, de följde honom i hasorna så gott de kunde (deras leder var stela av köld). De började helt tappa hoppet då de halkat efter ganska rejält efter den fjärde trappan. Men då såg de gubben tvärvända och kuta nerför trapporna igen. Återigen följde eleverna efter, nu nerför trapporna, tills de nådde det plan de börjat på. Mannen slängde upp dörren närmast städskrubben och rusade in. Eleverna gick flåsande in de med.

Plötsligt befann de sig på en gigantisk scen i en ännu större sal fylld av folk som stirrade på dem. Det var knäpptyst i salen. På scenen stod också en stor gammal potta på en röd pall.

"Jaha ni är här nu", sa McDreamagall, "Det tog sin lilla tid va? Nåja, dags för sorteringen!"

Pottan brast ut i munter sång:

"_Ni tycker nog inte jag är vacker,_

_Men döm mig inte än era ytliga jävlar,_

_Jag lovar att kissa ner mig själv om ni_

_Hittar en potta klokare än jag_

_Behåll gärna era satans turbaner,_

_Och era vattenklosetter som är nya och rena,_

_För jag är Frogwartspottan som sorterar_

_Och därför bankar jag skiten ur alla andra,_

_Det finns ej något dolt i era tankar_

_Som inte genast jag kan uppenbara och berätta för alla,_

_Sätt er på mig och jag skall säga_

_I vilket hem ni helst bör vara,_

_Ni kanske passar i Gryffindor;_

_Där impulsiva idioter med dumdristiga hjärtan lever_

_Vars dåraktighet alltid har förvånat,_

_Ni skiljer er från mängden av elever_

_Ni kanske hemma hör i Hufflepuff,_

_Där alla fega skitar bor,_

_Ja hufflepuffarna gömmer sig gärna från galningar,_

_Och aldrig tvekar att göra andras läxor,_

_Måhända är ert hem Ravenclaw,_

_Ty där alla nördar och geekars fristad är,_

_Och bara på plugg tänker jämt,_

_Skall där alltid finna andra brainiacs,_

_Eller måhända i Slytherin,_

_Dit alla andra kommer,_

_Eftersom de saknar personlighet,_

_Där hyfsat normala människor söker överleva_

_Så sätt nu pottan på, förfäras ej,_

_Grips ej av frossa, ty jag kan lova_

_Att (fast jag inga har) ni är i säkra händer_

_För jag, jag är en potta med tankegåva!!"_

Hela salen bröt ut i smattrande applåder. Speciellt den gamle gubben såg ut att ha uppskattat sången. Rolle, som hade befunnit sig i en sorts halvsovande dvala, ryckte till och såg sig förvånat omkring.

McDreamagall sa: "När jag ropar upp ert namn ska ni gå fram till pottan och sätta er på den. Hannah Abborre!"

En fiskliknande flicka med simhud mellan fingrarna sprang ivrigt fram och satte sig på pottan. Efter några sekunder utbrast pottan:

"Hufflepuff, och du gillar att äta rå fisk!"

Hufflepuffbordet applåderade, och Hannah, som rodnade djupt, anslöt sig till dem.

För varje gång pottan skrek ut en elevs nya hem tillade den också en hemlighet, förmodligen den som var pinsammast för eleven i fråga.

Efter en stund var det Mallboys tur.

"Slytherin, och du sorterar dina kläder efter färgskala!"

Han anslöt sig till von Krabba och Miss Giggle som hade hamnat i samma elevhem.

Snart var det Merrys tur.

_Äntligen, det här suger,_ tänkte han.

"_Merry Poppis", _viskade pottan med kvävd röst från Merrys bakdel, _"Enkelt val… Du är vida för onormal_ _för Slytherin,_ _för obetänksam för Hufflepuff, och definitivt för trög för Ravenclaw! Däremot är du mer än tillräckligt impulsiv och korkad för Gryffindor."'_

"Gryffindor, och du är alldeles för korkad för att skämmas för någon av dina många knäppa vanor!"

Merry var alltför ouppmärksam (och ointresserad) för att lägga märke till att han fick de mest ihärdiga applåderna hittills.

Några minuter senare fick Deville sätta sig på pottan.

"Gryffindor, och du vill ta över världen!" vrålade pottan.

Deville blev alldeles tomatröd i ansiktet och grät ilskna tårar.

"DU AVSLÖJADE MIN HEMLIGA PLAN! POTTJÄVEL!!" skrek han upprört. Med en vansinnig min lyfte han upp den tunga pottan och dumpade den på golvet. Dock studsade pottan helt oskadd tillbaka upp i luften, rakt i Devilles ansikte och krossade hans näsa. Ännu mer förnedrad satte sig Deville mittemot Merry.

När Rolles namn ropades upp ryckte han till igen. Han hasade sig fram till pottan och kollapsade på den.

"Snälla låt mig komma i Slytherin", bad han.

"Jag hade tänkt låta dig komma dit, men eftersom du bad så snällt får du komma till Gryffindor, för du avskyr alla impulsiva dårar där!"

Applåderna uteblev. Alla gryffindorarna blängde argt på Rolle, utom Merry som hade glömt vilket elevhem han tillhörde.

Efter sorteringen reste sig den mest störda rektor världen skådat på mycket lång tid.

"Välkomna alla barn!!" sa han och fnittrade, "Jag ser att ni alla är här och är jättehungriga, därför jag ska vara kortfattad." Därpå läste han Shakespeares Hamlet som tog kanske två timmar. Han skrek hjärtslitande, snyftande och gnölande under de sorgligaste delarna, det vill säga mest under de sista 10 minuterna.

Merry var hungrig, sur och funderade många gånger på att avbryta rektorn, men varje gång blev han stoppad av Piercy som satt bredvid och tyckte att det var oförskämt att avbryta någon, även om denna någon var galen. Till sist tystnade rektorn och talade därefter om skolreglerna, vilket tog ytterligare en kvart. Då alla hade somnat (förutom Rolle som just hade vaknat för en gångs skull) eller svimmat av hunger, så upplyste rektorn att de var tvungna att gå och lägga sig utan mat för att det var så sent. Piercy och de andra Perfekterna ledde de andra hungriga eleverna mot sina sovsalar. Merry var så trött att han inte ens orkade se sig omkring.


	8. den sorgsne emoläraren

1

**Den sorgsne emoläraren/vampyrwannaben**

Merry snubblade nerför trapporna till frukosten där han hittade grisar i människoform. Eleverna glufsade i sig frukosten eftersom de inte hade ätit på ett dygn. Merry åt lite mindre än de andra eftersom han hatade all mat som inte var hemlagad av den elaka Smörblomma. Rolle, som hade följt efter Merry till matsalen som en zombie, somnade i grötgrytan.

Professor McDreamagall, som var mer påklädd än vanligt i en rosalila genomskinlig silkesmorgonrock, drog fram en bunt scheman som hon hade haft inknövlade i BH:n, och slängde dem vårdslöst till eleverna. Merry granskade sitt schema och lät bordsgrannen läsa upp det för honom (Merry ritade sedan små bilder på rutorna så att han förstod vilken lektion han skulle ha). Första lektionen var trolldryckskonst. Rolle, som just hade vaknat, granskade sömndrucket sitt schema, stoppade det i fickan tillsammans med några kex (han hade inte ätit någon frukost) och följde efter sin klass ner till klassrummet.

Nere i källarhålorna väntade trolldrycksläraren. Han såg mycket illvillig ut; han hade svart axellångt hår och emolugg, kajalstreck under ögonen samt en stjärna vid vänstra ögat. Han hade även endast svarta kläder, men hans kittel var av någon anledning gjord av gnistrande diamanter.

Barnen satte sig ned, och läraren stängde dörren och drog för gardinerna (inte för att det fanns några fönster men han tyckte att det såg hemtrevligt ut med fula tygbitar på tegelväggarna).

"Tja. Jag är professor Smirk och jag ska undervisa er i trolldryckskonst." Han lät inte alltför entusiastisk. Han blickade uttråkat ut över barnen. "Trolldryckskonst är lite som hemkunskap, det innebär att ni ska tillreda olika magiska brygder. Men jag varnar er, om ni inte vill dö unga så drick inte trolldrycker som jag inte har godkänt. Några frågor?"

Alla glodde på honom, ingen sa något.

"Okeeej… så då är det alltså okej om vi har en liten genomgång på grunderna, vi gör inga trolldrycker idag eftersom det är er första lektion." Hans blick svepte över klassen igen, och nu fastnade den på Merry. Han tittade Merry i ögonen några sekunder, vände sig därefter bort och började gråta stilla.

Merry glodde dumt ett ögonblick. Sedan sa han med mjuk, vänlig stämma: "Du… Får jag kalla dig Smirky?" Hela klassen glodde nu på den gråtande läraren. "Och varför lipar du, är du en tjej eller?" frågade Merry sedan med retsam röst.

"Kalla mig Professorn", svarade professor Smirk kort.

Resten av lektionen flöt på utan att något speciellt hände. De andra lektionerna som följde den dagen var för tråkiga för att nämnas. I alla fall, vid middagen fick Merry pinsamt nog post. Det var pinsamt eftersom ugglorna vanligtvis lämnade av posten vid frukosten. Men eftersom Merry inte hade någon uggla som normala ungar, utan en halvblind flamingo med IQ som en selleri, kunde han inte räkna med att få posten i tid.

Brevet var från HB:

_Hej Merry,_

_Komnu och glo lite påmin samm ling,_

_du kan ta med dina små vänn ner (om du har nåra ;P)._

_Vi seees!!_

_P.S; om du intekomma så hämta ja dej._

Merry rös. Men eftersom han inte tyckte han hade något val, styrde han stegen mot HB:s minislott senare på kvällen. Han ville inte gå själv (förståeligt) så han lurade med sig Rolle ("Hej följ med, jag ska till KUDDLANDET!"). Rolle som var ganska borta följde såklart med utan vidare funderingar. Allt han hade uppfattat var i vilket fall ett av sina älsklingsord; kuddar.

Vid sextiden stod de framför HB:s port.

"Vågar jag knacka?" viskade Merry skrämt.

"Kudde?" sa Rolle, helt efterblivet.

Innan de hunnit knacka, öppnades porten. I dörröppningen stod en fasansfull syn; HB med ett stort glatt flin.

"Åhh de e ni", sa han som om han inte hade bjudit in dem, "Men käre nån, ha du ba EN vän, tilåme ja som e så osympatisk ha fler vänner." Han gick in och vinkade till dem att följa efter. Rolle hade redan somnat så Merry var tvungen att släpa med honom in.

"JA SKA GE ER EN RUNNTUR", vrålade HB entusiastiskt, "Fin huse jaha här, se ni, vi kan börja härnerifrån", sa han medan han gnuggade händerna.

De kom in i det första rummet. Det var en stor upplyst sal med massor av glasmontrar. De innehöll kondomer i regnbågens alla färger.

Merry och Rolle (som hade vaknat) stannade där de stod ett ögonblick och utbrast i korus; "Oooooooooooh!".

"Imponerade, inte sant? Ja ha fömådligen värdense mest exlusiva samling."

Merry var faktiskt imponerad, trots sin besvikelse över frånvaron av pumpor. Rolle däremot somnade nästan direkt av tristess.

Allt eftersom de gick förbi glasmonter efter glasmonter kommenterade HB och gav dem lite intressanta fakta, exempelvis: "De häe nåra i ärtohunratalsstil, lägg marke tide ingraverade initialerna. ÅÅÅH, de HÄR, de e riktiga rariteter! De e i dehar montern ja har de mäst verdefula, typ de som är smyckade med guldsand och små diamanter, eller ha tillhört kändisar…" HB svamlade på i flertalet timmar. Då rundturen äntligen var över var klockan typ två på natten, och HB schasade ut Merry med den sovande Rolle på ryggen.

"Kan jag låna en skottkärra eller nåt och dra hem honom i?"

"Nä", sa HB och stängde dörren.


	9. midnattsfajten

1

**Midnattsfajten**

Merry hade i vanliga fall en mycket dålig tidsuppfattning, men han blev uppriktigt chockad när Deville berättade att de hade varit på Frogwarts i två hela veckor.

"Shit, har det inte gått längre? Jag vill hem!" knotade Merry.

"Bryr väl inte jag mig om", sa Deville och fortsatte bygga på sin humanoidrobot ("Hermy3000 Stranger").

På fredag eftermiddag den tredje veckan var det dags för en flyglektion, något som de flesta hade sett fram emot. Merry var dock likgiltig ("Whatever, jag vill HEM!!").

Slytherinarna väntade redan på slottets tak Rolle piggnade till ett ögonblick för att samtala med Mallboy.

Då anlände Madam Hoochie, en tant med… McDreamagall-aktigt utseende. "God dag kära barn. Var vänliga och ställ er bredvid en kvast."

Alla lydde. "Då så. Sätt er på kvasten, håll i er och hoppa från taket!"

Merry tvekade. Det var ju ändå cirka 300 meter ner. Han drog sig till minnes hur smärtsamt det hade varit när han hade kastats ner från det där taket av HB.

"Var inte oroliga. Så länge ni inte dör kan Madam Pommes-Frites lappa ihop er igen."

Merrys tvekan försvann ögonblickligen. Tillsammans med de andra hoppade han.

Känslan var underbar. Typ som att åka bergochdalbana.

"Wohooo!"

"… Ööh…" Rolle, som hade hoppat med de andra, föll i sömn. Det resulterade i att han tappade greppet om kvasten och föll runt 200 meter. Han landade dock på ett torn som bara var 10 meter nedanför, så han blev bara spetsad.

"Aaajeee."

Madam Hoochie landade bredvid honom. "Åh kära någon, du måste till sjukhusflygeln bums!" Hon vinkade till sig resten av eleverna, som hade haft vett att inte somna vid kvasten. "Flyg ner på marken och vänta på mig där. Ni får absolut inte flyga utan tillsyn!"

Eleverna flög ner, och Madam Hoochie tog med Rolle in till slottet. Han såg ut att ha somnat, eller möjligen svimmat.

"Vad är det där för något, Deville?" undrade Mallboy artigt och nickade mot den lilla bollen som Deville höll på att mixtra med.

"Det ska du ge fan i! Uppnosiga jävel, lägg inte näsan i blöt!"

"Förlåt då, jag var bara nyfiken…"

"Jag vill kolla", sa Merry och ryckte åt sig kulan.

"GE TILLBAKA DEN OMEDELBART!!"

"Vänta lite…" Merry skruvade på den.

_Kan det vara en studsboll?_ funderade han.

Men det var inte en studsboll. Det var en prototyp av en egentillverkad handgranat.

Merry såg en liten röd sprinter. Han drog loss den i hopp om att den skulle göra något häftigt.

"NEEEEEEEJ!!" skrek Deville, slet åt sig bollen och slängde iväg den så långt han förmådde.

"Men jag hade inte tittat färdigt!" sa Merry och hoppade upp på kvasten.

"Men Merry, vi har inte tillåtelse att flyga–" började Mallboy, men Merry var redan i luften. Han fångade skickligt granaten och fortsatte att fingra på den.

"Men va faan Merry, släng iväg granaten din dumma fan!" stönade Deville.

"Muckar du eller!?" sa Merry argt samtidigt som han kastade iväg kulan över axeln och susade ner för att ge Deville spö.

Precis när han hade landat redo att hoppa på Deville, hördes ett enormt

**BOOOOOOOOMMM!!**

Eleverna föll på marken av tryckvågen.

"OMFG OMFG OMFG!" utbrast Mallboy medan han lätt panikslaget hoppade runt och vred sina händer.

"Mamma Mia", sa Dino Taurus och Stompe Finnig i kör (de delade sovsal med Merry, Rolle och Deville).

"Ojsan", sa Merry lättvindigt.

Plötsligt började det regna, men det var inte vanligt regn, utan smält plast. Det var resterna av HB:s kondomsamling.

Just då kom HB utrusande ur skogen.

"ÅÅÅNEEEJ MITT HUUUUS!!" snyftade han och kollapsade på gräsmattan. "Min samling! Mitt livsverk!"

Granaten hade sprängt HB:s minislott.  
Då kom professor McDreamagall ut.

"Poppis, jag såg din imponerande räddning. Härmed ska du vara medlem i Gryffindors Quidditchlag, grattis!" Hon dunkade Merry i ryggen.

"Jaha?" sa Merry och undrade vad Quidditch var för något.

"Men mitt hus! Mitt hus då?" vrålade HB förtvivlat.

"Ta det lugnt, du kan bo hos mig", sa McDreamagall honungssött.

"AAAARGH!!" skrek HB och rusade in i skogen medan han tjöt lösryckta saker om sin olycka.

McDreamagall vände sig till Merry igen. "Din pappa hade varit stolt."

"Vadå, brukade han också spränga folks hus?"

"Nej din efterblivna idiot, din pappa var också med i Quidditchlaget! Visserligen fångade han aldrig kvicken – de vann alltid på grund av att de andra i laget var så bra – men han var så snygg i den där tajta dräkten att ingen ville byta ut honom. Han var urläcker, din pappa…" McDreamagall såg drömmande ut i rymden ett tag. "Synd att du inte ärvde hans charm. Nåja, någon meddelar dig om det blir någon mer träning innan nästa match."

Under middagen samma dag stegade Mallboy fram till gryffindorbordet.

"Grattis Merry! Jag hörde den glada nyheten." Han vände sig mot Rolle som satt och blundade bredvid Merry (han var tröttare än vanligt nu när han hade skadat sig). "Har du hört det, Rolle?"

"… Ööööh mmmmm va… Va pratar du om…? Vad hände med… esh… " sa han och ramlade därmed ner från stolen. Han kröp långsamt in under bordet för att få sova ifred.

Mallboy vände sig tillbaka till Merry och sa beundrande: "Asså wow, vad duktig du är! Hur känns det?"

Merry tittade uttråkat på Mallboy. "MEN GÅ HÄRIFRÅN! JAG VILL INTE HA DIG HÄR! GÅ!!"

Mallboy ryckte till och drog sig sakta tillbaka med blicken fäst på Merry. "Vad är det med dig, Merry? Varför överreagerar du så här?"

Merry gav honom ett illvilligt flin. "Vad säger du om att fajtas man mot man, inatt, i troférummet?"

"Ööh näe", sa Mallboy.

"Då säger vi det!" tjöt Merry triumferande.

Mallboy bara skakade på huvudet och gick tillbaka till slytherinbordet.

Framåt midnatt började Merry få kalla fötter.

_Tänk om Mallboy är starkare än mig? Jag har ju faktiskt inte någon särskilt imponerande fysik. Jag önskar att Paddy vore här._

Nu blev Merry också väldigt sorgsen, men lyste snabbt upp igen då han fick en idé.

"Rolle, följ med mig! Mallboy kan inte vinna om vi är två mot en!"

Så tio i tolv gick de. Halvvägs ner sprang Deville ikapp dem. Han höll en ursnygg jämnårig brunett i handen. Hon såg lite frånvarande ut, men annars var hon väldigt söt med sina blå, nästan mangastora ögon, den lilla näsan och den fylliga plutmunnen. Håret glänste.

"Merry! Du minns den där muttern du svalde? Som tack för att jag fick tillbaka den har jag byggt dig en robot!"

"Wow, tack! Var är den?" sa Merry girigt.

Deville pekade stolt på flickan. "Hermy3000 Stranger är min senaste humanoidrobot."

Merry visste naturligtvis inte vad en humanoidrobot var för något, men eftersom han var för korkad för att vilja lära sig något nytt frågade han inte.

"Var är fjärrkontrollen då?" undrade han istället.

"Det behövs ingen, hon är röststyrd, och programmerad att lyda dig och lärarna." (Han undvek att förtälja att roboten även lydde honom) "Hon har förutom minne som en superdator även ett magiminne, vilket gör att hon kan utföra varje trollkonst som vi får lära oss." Merry nickade frånvarande. "Och kom ihåg, robotar är förbjudna här på skolan så vi måste låtsas som att hon är en elev."

"Jaa, en till som kan hjälpa mig att klå upp Mallboy!" jublade Merry och fortsatte mot troférummet.

"Men Rolle då!" suckade Deville och drog med sig honom efter Merry.

De väntade i tre timmar på Mallboy, men han syntes inte till. Däremot sprang flera andra elever in och ut ur rummet, bland andra några klottare, ett par tjuvar som stal en trofé, en mugglarlodis som förirrat sig in i slottet vilket var osynligt från utsidan för mugglarögon, ett par nakna husalfer som lekte kull, Gryffindors quidditchkapten Oliv Wonka som delade ut flygblad ("Befria husalferna! Återvinn flygbladen!"), och Google som jagades av Freckle.

Deville, som hade blivit less på att släpa Rolle på ryggen, konstruerade ett par rullskridskor åt honom för att alla skulle kunna dra omkring honom enklare.

Efter flera timmars fruktlös väntan, hade Merry glömt vad de hade där att göra. Eftersom hans hjärna var ännu trögare än vanligt under rådande sömnbrist var han också mer oberäknelig än vanligt. "Pumpaaaa…" sa han och gick rakt in i väggen, "låt oss gå på pumpajakt!" utbrast han med överdriven entusiasm.

"Varför inte gå och lägga oss istället?" undrade Deville, utan större hopp i rösten. Merry ignorerade honom och sprang ut i korridoren. Där såg han sig ivrigt omkring. Han såg ut som en upphetsad byracka, han skulle säker ha viftat på svansen om han haft någon (han var övertrött). När han fortsatte längs korridoren följde de andra efter (Deville kände sig tvungen att hindra Merry från att göra något förhastat och därmed bli relegerad, eftersom han då inte skulle kunna ta hand om roboten åt honom).

De sprang in i ett slumpvis valt rum, dit det var olåst. Rummet verkade först vara tomt, i halvdunklet. Men då plötsligt tjöt Rolle till, efter att en liten aggressiv, illskär, trehövdad hund bitit sig fast i hans högra skinka.

"Hm… jag undrar vilken ras det är?" undrade Merry högt.

"Blandras,­ av trehövdad skogshund, rosa pudel och schäfer", sa Hermy­3000 med en röst som ljöd underbart.

Rolle bet ihop för att inte trilla omkull av smärtan, och sa: "Får jag chans på dig?" Han verkade ovanligt pigg, men vem skulle inte vederkvicka om en liten ilsken rosa best klängde sig fast på en, med sina små rabiessmittade tänder.

"Var vänlig omformulera frågan, jag förstår inte innebörden", svarade roboten.

"Nu sticker vi härifrån innan Rolle blir uppäten", utbrast Deville och drog hunden från Rolles rumpa. Han upptäckte sedan att Merry redan hade stuckit därifrån.

När Deville dragit med sig Rolle upp till pojkarnas sovsal en stund senare (efter att ha satt Hermy3000 på laddning), hittade han mycket riktigt Merry sovande i sin säng. "Vart tog du vägen?! Och varför är du i MIN säng?" sa Deville upprört samtidigt som han ruskade honom till liv.

"Vad jobbig du ääär… din säng är bekvämare än min. Det fanns ju inga pumpor där borta, vad var det då för mening att stanna kvar."

"Det var ju du som tog oss dit!" stönade Deville samtidigt som han knuffade Merry ur sängen.


	10. halloweenPARTY!

1

**Halloween… PARTY!!**

Merry såg fram emot halloween, då han skulle få uppleva sitt första fylleparty. Frogwarts årliga halloweenfest var vida ökänd, mest på grund av att allt, precis allt, innehöll alkohol. Affischerna satt klistrade över hela skolområdet. De mest entusiastiska inför det här spektaklet var McDreamagall, som älskade en chans att strippa inför några hundra packade elever, och Filt, skolans alkoholiserade vaktmästare. Det Merry mest såg fram emot var dock mängderna av pumpor (han planerade att stjäla några och gömma dem under sin – eller Devilles – säng). Dagarna sprang förbi, och halloween kom springandes. PARTY!! Yeah!

Eleverna, och lärarna, var så uppsluppna att lektionerna ställdes in. Merry ägnade därför dagen åt att smyga ner till HB:s trädgård och försöka sno pumpor. Naturligtvis blev han tagen på bar gärning av HB, som lätt hade sett Merry genom den tunna tältduken (han bodde i ett tält medan några skumma polacker återuppbyggde hans minislott).

"… hej… Hej HB. Jag tänkte hälsa på dig… se hur du har det liksom…".

HB blängde bara.

"Samlar du på något annat nu eller…? Frimärken kanske…?"

HB skakade på en liten rasslande väska runt magen. "Jeg semla på mjölktändran, vill du bidra?"

"Nej…" Merry svalde högljutt och backade långsamt, "… Det är lugnt."

Men för sent. HB hoppade med större grace än väntat fram, och gav Merry en sådan knock-out-smäll att hans nacke knakade oroväckande. Han trillade omkull, och spottade ut inte mindre än tre tänder. HB lyfte upp tänderna i sin gigantiska näve, och sorterade dem snabbt. Han stoppade en i sin lilla väska, och slängde tillbaka de andra två på marken.

"Meh! Hur ska jag nu äta pumpa!? Och så behåller du inte ens alla! Va fan!"

"Jeg semla inte på vuxenetändran."

Merry sprang till Madam Pommes-Frites uppe i sjukan för att få ersättningständer utväxta.

Senare, när han hade alla tänderna på plats, gick Merry ner till festen i den stora feta grekiska salen (den var inredd i grekisk stil, typ pelare och sådant). Partyt var i full gång; Miss Giggle grovhånglade med Oliv Winka (vars t-shirt gav budskapet "Free love!"), Rolle flirtade uppenbart med Hermy3000 som inte gav någon respons, professor Smirk stod och såg sorgsen ut i ett hörn med ett glas rödvin i ena handen, Dumledåre såg ut som ett barn på julafton där han satt och frossade på godis från en stor soppåse bredvid sig, Mallboy - som bara var salongsberusad - samtalade glatt med von Krabba som för en gångs skull nästan var social tack vare en voluminös mängd alkohol… Men Merry fann dock till sin besvikelse att inga pumpor närvarade (HB var för upptagen med sin samling för att hinna leverera några). För att glömma bort den digra besvikelsen försökte Merry att supa bort sin sorg, men då han inte vara van vid sprit spydde han, rakt över ett spöke, på en okänd lärare, efter cirka en öl. Läraren såg lite förvånad ut men verkade inte bry sig nämnvärt.

Kvällen gick, och de som inte hade varit packade innan blev det (med undantag av Oliv (som inte hade tid att dricka då hans mål för kvällen var att hångla upp alla i rummet och sprida sitt budskap om fri kärlek), Deville (som var rädd om sina hjärnceller), Merry (som var för upptagen med sitt desperata sökande efter pumpor), och så Hermy3000 förstås).

"Du, Hermy…" sluddrade Rolle, som otroligt nog fortfarande var vaken, till roboten, "Vill du dansa?"

"…" sa Hermy.

"Dansa", befallde Merry, och hon lydde genast. Det såg oerhört löjligt ut när hon utövade sin robotdans och moonwalk, medan Rolle mest snubblade på sina fötter.

Då kom professor Squirrel inrusande i salen. "TROLL!! TRÄSKTROLL INNE PÅ SKOLAN!!"

Mycket få reagerade eftersom alla var mer eller mindre medvetslösa vid det här laget.

"Vi måste föra alla i säkerhet!" ropade Deville till Merry och Oliv.

"Men vi borde försöka prata med trollet först", sa Oliv, "Love, peace and understanding liksom!"

"Men är du dum eller, ditt flum?!"

"Du tror du är så smart, din översittare! Det är såna som du som står i vägen för det jämlika samhället!"

"Jäkla kommunistinfluerade, trädkramande hippie!"

"Trollet är säkert bara misslett", sa Oliv och gick för att konversera med odjuret medan han muttrade om ett allt var samhällets fel.

Merry ville gärna se trollet så han och Hermy följde efter. Deville följde med för att låsa salen så inte trollet skulle kunna komma in.

"Det är väl lika bra att följa med då", sa han och gick med de andra.

De hittade snart trollet som stod och väntade vid ingången, irriterad och med ena handen på höften.

"Äntligen kommer någon, jag har väntat i evigheter!" sa det gröna trollet och rättade till slipsen, "Jag blev lovad att få Receptet om jag bara kom hit och såg hotfull ut… Ja just det", sa han och visade tänderna lite, men gav snart upp, "Äsch, det här är förnedrande, jag har faktiskt inte all tid i världen! Ge hit Receptet nu va?"

"Vilket recept?" frågade Merry nyfiket och såg för sin inre syn pumpor tillredda på olika delikata vis.

"Vad, har ni inte ens Receptet?! Det här är ju skandalöst, det här är sista gången jag kommer hit ska ni veta! Adjö!" knotade trollet, vände sig kyligt om och stormade ut ur slottet.

"Usch vilken trist typ, jag skulle ha gett honom lite av mitt braj", sa Oliv och gick därifrån för att röka på.

Då anlände Smirk, som såg olyckligare ut än vanligt. Han var även mer halt och blodig än normalt.

"Vad är det med dig då?" frågade Deville.

"Jag blev biten av den skära byrackan", sa han och rullade upp ärmarna för att granska såren där som också blödde ymnigt, "Jag råkade ta fel dörr när jag skulle på toa… allt rödvin ni vet." Han vinglade till och hickade.

"Klöste den dig också?" frågade Merry nyfiket.

"… Jaa."

"De där gamla, halvläkta ärren då?"

"…" Smirks ögon fylldes av tårar. Han lät emoluggen dölja sitt ansikte och haltade sakta därifrån.

När Merry hade gått och lagt sig kunde han inte sluta att tänka på det där Receptet.

_Eftersom trollet så gärna ville ha det, måste det vara något väldigt gott. Och eftersom det är så gott, måste det ha något med pumpor att göra. Och om pumpor är inblandade, betyder ju det att JAG måste skaffa det!_

_Smirk måste försöka att tämja den där hunden eftersom den har klöst honom så mycket. Och han måste ha förlorat sina pumpor eftersom han lipar hela tiden._

_Jag undrar om jag ska gå med i den där klubben som Oliv alltid talar om, han verkar så entusiastisk…_

_Jag borde tvätta håret, det börjar bli så äckligt nertyngt av flott, inte lika luftigt och följsamt som Smirks. Undrar vad han använder för balsam…_

Efter att ha tänkt så många komplexa tankar på en och samma dag slocknade Merry nästan genast.


	11. Merrys första match!

1

**. Merrys första match!!**

Säsongens första match närmade sig - Gryffindor vs Slytherin - och Merry hade ännu ingen aning om hur spelet gick till. Han brydde sig inte speciellt mycket, eftersom ingen tycktes förvänta sig något av honom.

En timme innan matchen samlades gryffindorlaget för första gången sedan Merry kommit med i laget. De var sju stycken; vaktare och lagkapten Oliv Wonka, slagmännen Freckle och Google Vessly, tre surmulna tjejer som inte presenterade sig, samt Merry.

De bytte om och gick ut på planen.

"Hur var det man flög nu igen?" sa Merry som självfallet hade glömt allt. En tjej visade honom hur man gjorde, medan en annan skällde ut Oliv för att de inte haft åtminstone en träning med Merry innan matchen.

Snart myllrade eleverna ut ur slottet och satte sig på läktaren för att se på jippot. Många mumsade på popcorn, och vaktmästaren Filt sålde ölkorv, alkoläsk och smöröl (och sockerdricka för de yngsta).

Madam Hoochie, som skulle döma matchen, samtalade glatt med McDreamagall (de var halvsystrar och de bästa vänner). De bar matchande kläder (knähöga plaststövlar, latexbyxor och bikiniöverdel).

Femton minuter och tjugotre sekunder senare blåstes matchen igång.

Till och med Merry lade märke till att halva hans lag sög. Vaktaren Oliv tycktes vara mycket bollrädd, och höll sig så långt borta från klonken som bara möjligt. Av uppenbara skäl var detta en opraktisk egenskap hos en målvakt. Sedan var det slagmännen, vare sig Freckle eller Google verkade bry sig det minsta om matchen. Istället ägnade Freckle sin energi åt att jaga Google med slagträt i högsta hugg, medan Google skräckslaget försökta undkomma sin våldsamme bror. Begåvningen i laget tycktes ligga hos de tre tjejerna/jagarna, som gjorde sitt bästa för att spela för sju, och lyckades hyfsat ändå. (Merry hade inte ens fått veta vad han skulle göra, så för en gångs skull var det inte hans fel att han sög).

Merry låg lågt, och hoppades på att det skulle visa sig förr eller senare vad hans uppgift var. Men då hände något oväntat: Oliv räddade en boll!! Publiken flämtade till av chock, detta hade aldrig hänt tidigare. Men under tiden, då alla var distraherade, började Merrys kvast att dansa runt. Av sig själv.

_Det här var ju obehagligt. Är det meningen att den ska göra så här…? _tänkte Merry, men eftersom de andras kvastar inte betedde sig så förstod han till slut att något var fel. Vid det laget hängde han från kvasten i ena långfingret. Publiken märkte inte ett skit.

Merry noterade några saker från sin ovanliga position; Den enda som verkade se honom var Squirrel som glodde på honom som om han var ett freak (_Så nedlåtande _tyckte Merry), Rolle låg med huvudet lutat mot Hermy och dreglade oregerligt, HB smög indiskret omkring bakom en unge som satt och petade på sin ena mjölktand, Smirk slängde sig, till synes i tjutande gråt, om Squirrels hals och drog därmed ned dem båda på marken.

Då slutade Merrys kvast skaka. Men Merry som var trött i fingret släppte taget och trillade ner med huvudet före. Tursamt nog kände han hur han fick något i munnen som mirakulöst bromsade hans fart och lyckades vända honom rätt på vägen ner. Då han satt på marken som ett fån, kände han en lockande sväljreflex, givetvis gav han genast efter för impulsen, som alltid.

Hoochie blåste i sin magiska visselpipa. Därmed var matchen över, och avgjord.

"Vad hände?" frågade Merry de som stod närmast.

"Öh… du fångade ju kvicken, liksom. Matchen är över, duh."

"Kvicken, vad är det? Och vart är den?" Merry såg sig förvånat omkring, som om han väntade sig att den skulle dyka upp bredvid honom eller något.

"Du svalde den, din dumma fan" sa Deville som kommit fram med resten av publiken för att hissa laget. Trots Merrys idioti verkade alla påtagligt muntra.

"Det här är första gången Gryffindor vunnit en match sedan din pappa gick ut", upplyste McDreamagall honom om.

"Men var inte han en ganska dålig spelare sa du?" undrade Merry.

"Han var urusel, men alla motspelarna bländades av hans skönhet och sattes därmed ur spel, eller i en del fall lät det andra laget honom helt enkelt vinna genom att låta Jammys lag göra mer än 25 mål. Det kunde ta några dagar."

Därefter hissades gryffindorlaget, och slytherinlaget, som var sportsliga, gratulerade dem vänligt. De firade hela natten, till och med Rolle vaknade till ibland för att ta sig en titt. Dagen därpå utgick alla lektionerna, så att lärarna kunde vårda sina baksmällor ifred.


	12. den magiska spegeln

1

**. Den magiska spegeln**

När McDreamagall samlade in namnen på de stackars icke önskvärda barnen som skulle stanna på skolan över jullovet, var Merry den förste att håna de stackarna. Merry själv skulle självfallet åka hem till sin älskade morbror och kusin Paddy (och moster). Hans plan var att vägra återvända till den avskydda skolan. Han ville inget hellre än att för alltid gå i en skola för ovanligt efterblivna ungar tillsammans med sin Paddy (som hade förflyttats till just en sådan skola en vecka efter terminsstarten – olyckligtvis fanns ingen motsvarande skola för trollkarlar).

Lovet närmade sig med stormsteg. Under tiden fortsatte dock lektionerna och allvaret. Merrys favoritämne var svart och vitkonster/försvar mot svart och vitkonster eftersom han tyckte om att labba (det vill säga att förhäxa andra). Det ämne han tyckte sämst om – förutom quidditch – var för tillfället trolldryckskonst, delvis eftersom han sög på det, men mestadels för att han fann det obehagligt att professorn började gråta stilla och hjärtskärande varje gång hans ögon föll på Merry. Merry tyckte att det var väldigt störigt och han hade värre problem än vanligt med att bibehålla sin redan usla koncentrationsförmåga. Han hade fortfarande fruktansvärd hemlängtan; det enda som höll honom någorlunda vid sina sinnens fulla bruk var den stundande återföreningen med Paddy.

Till sist kom då slutet på terminen, och äntligen var det dags för avfärd. Eleverna var dock tvungna att ta sig hem själva då tåget hade frusit fast. Det resulterade i att föräldrarna var tvungna att hämta sina barn. Mugglarföräldrarna fick därmed ganska stora problem då de inte kunde hitta slottet.

Dagen efter terminsavslutningen vaknade Merry av en kör av förvirrade röster, varav en –den som vrålade högre än alla andras - kändes välbekant.

"MEEERRYYY!! MIN MERRY! VAR ÄÄÄR DUUU?!"

Det var Paddy!

I bara nattlinnet och sina skunktofflor rusade Merry ut ur skolan, och där möttes han av en högst anmärkningsvärd syn: horder av mugglare (anhöriga till eleverna) som famlade omkring i sökandet efter Frogwarts. Då Merry steg ut tog det ett tag att lokalisera Paddy i mugglarmobben, men det tog inte alltför lång stund eftersom Paddy bar sin superhjältedräkt (inte ens Merry, som älskade Paddy ovillkorligt, kunde låtsas att han passade i neongrön spandex med tillhörande chockrosa mantel).

"Fatty Boy!"

"MERRYYY!!"

De båda kusinerna kastade sig i varandras armar – tyvärr hamnade Merry underst och bröt därmed ett par revben, men det brydde han sig inte om, nu när Paddy var här var allting bra. Dock ville de ju att det skulle vara perfekt (alla vet ju att första gången är lite obekväm), så de försökte igen, med Merry överst. Den här gången studsade Merry lätt tillbaka vid sammandrabbningen, men annars gick det bra.

Hand i hand gick de tillbaka upp till slottet för att sätta Hermy på laddning och packa Merrys koffert, eftersom han självfallet inte hade gjort något av det själv kvällen innan.

En lång bilresa senare var de hemma i det välbekanta huset på Public Drive.

"Hem ljuva hem! Jag tänker aldrig åka tillbaka till det där hemska stället!" sa Merry, "Alla är galna där; vissa sover hela tiden, andra samlar på tänder, och lärarna beter sig allmänt opassande. Faktum är att jag aldrig vill lämna huset igen. Jag vill stanna inomhus för evigt med Paddy!"

"Jag tänker inte betala för din mat när du kan bo gratis, och långt härifrån också", fräste Smörblomma.

"Du är hemmafru, du har väl inga pengar…"

Smörblomma såg ut som om hon kunde mörda, och skulle antagligen ha gjort ett ärligt försök om inte German just kom in i rummet.

"Men Merry! Tycker du inte att det går bra i skolan nu när du har vant dig?"

"Nej."

"Men har du inga vänner där som du tycker om?"

"Nej. De är freaks! Har du någon aning om vad du håller på med?"

"Vadå, trollar?"

"Just det! Det är inte normalt!"

"Trollar inte du då?" frågade Smörblomma knipslugt.

"Öh, typ inte. Jag är typ underkänd i allt."

"Men du måste försöka lite mer!" sa German desperat.

"Jag åker inte tillbaka."

"Du kan inte slösa bort din talang!" tjöt German.

"Jag vill inte ha dig hemma!" skriade Smörblomma.

"Okej då. Om Paddy följer med", sa Merry tjurigt.

"… Okej då. Om han vill och får", sa German motvilligt medan han mumsade på en bratwurst.

"Gärna för mig", sa Smörblomma, entusiastisk vid tanken på att ha båda ungarna långt borta.

"JAAA!" vrålade Paddy så att Smörblomma fick tinnitus.

"Om vi kan övertala rektorn!" sa German strängt och slickade sig förnöjt om fingrarna.

"Inga problem, muta honom bara med godis", sa Merry, uttråkad när han nu fått som han ville.

Jullovet flöt ihop som en underbar dimma i Merrys minne. Han och Paddy hade tillbringat lovet med att återigen försöka efterlikna varandra så mycket som möjligt (stort fail), äta sig höga på godis (och i Merrys fall få nästan dagliga anfall), leka med sina många julklappar och skicka en säck godis (10 kilo) till rektorn, som genast antog Paddy som frogwartselev. Det gjorde uppenbarligen ingenting att Paddy var mugglare. Dumledåre skickade till och med en julklapp till Merry som tack för snasket.

Då Merry öppnade paketet föll en mantel ut. German läste högt det bifogade brevet:

"_**Till Merry Poopis **__neeej, jag menar faktiskt__** Poppis!**_

_**Tack för GODiset, självklart får din pojkvän **__ojsan jag menar__** din kusin börja på Frogwarts. Den här manteln hittade jag i garderoben när jag städade den senast. Jag stal **__NEEEEJ! Jag menar __**lånade den av din far för länge sen, innan han kolade **__typ alltså __**avled. Du kanske vill ha den, den är ju rätt cool - det är en osynlighetsmantel.**_

_**Glad påsk**__ ojoj då __**GOD JUL! **__****___

_**Acke Dumledåre, din högt värderade doktor **__fasen avslutningen blev förstörd! __**rektor."**_

Merry provade manteln. Han blev osynlig.

"Coolt, den funkar verkligen", sa Merry och slängde ner den i sin koffert. Han glömde snart bort den då han hellre ville spela datorspel med Paddy.

Så när lovet var slut skjutsade Mr Deutsch både Merry och Paddy till skolan. Merry var på euforiskt humör nu när han hade sin älskade vid sin sida.

"Det är du och jag mot världen, Paddy!" sa han.

Paddy svarade inte, utan höll bara om Merry hårdare.

Natten innan skolan började visade Merry Paddy runt på skolan. De gick från troférummet till toaletterna, till den stora feta grekiska salen, sedan strosade de bara runt lite på måfå.

"Vart leder _den där _dörren?" undrade Paddy och pekade på en helt normal klassrumsdörr, identisk med cirka hundra andra dörrar de hade gått förbi under natten.

"Vet inte. Förmodligen ett klassrum", sa Merry ointresserat.

"Jag gillar den. Spana in apelsinklistermärket på listen!" sa Paddy överentusiastiskt och petade på ett pyttelitet klistermärke någon dum unge hade klistrat fast där en gång. "Vi går in!"

Merry öppnade dörren. "Det är ett klassrum – wooow."

Paddy skuttade in. "Vad är det där för något?"

Merry glodde. "En spegel."

"Oh, jag vill se hur jag ser ut! Kanske jag har blivit smal sen sist jag kollade…"

Paddy stirrade trögt in i spegeln. Sedan vidgades hans ögon.

"Oj! Jag har till och med blivit vältränad! Coolt, jag har sexpack! Och jag är en superhjälte! Jag kan flyga!"

Paddy fick en fanatisk glimt i ögonen och kastade sig ut genom fönstret – och föll förstås som en sten. Faktiskt snabbare än en sten. I alla fall en liten.

Merry gick fram till spegeln för att se vad Paddy hade skådat.

I spegeln såg han sin högsta dröm besannas. Merry stod i en trädgård tillsammans med Paddy och hur många pumpor som helst. Hans föräldrar uppenbarade sig framför dem och sa att de ville att Merry skulle följa med dem till deras hem i Pumpalandet, Paddy och German fick förstås följa med och Smörblomma hade dött.

Merry försökte ta ett steg framåt, men gick bara in i spegeln och slogs till golvet.

"Dumma spegelbild som har mitt drömliv!!" tjöt Merry avundsjukt.

"BORT FRÅN MIN SPEGEL!"

Dumledåre, som hade suttit i ett hörn, mumsat på dumlekolor och stirrat på barnen, rusade upp mot Merry när denne hade vidrört spegeln.

"Vadå då, det är ju bara en spegel?"

"Ja jag vet. Och den är min!"

"Men… Men… Varför visar den min önskedröm om det är din spegel? Och hur kommer jag in i den?"

"Dumma unge, det är därför den kallas en önskespegel, det som man ser därinne är inte på riktigt."

"Vad är det _du _ser då?"

"Mitt godis är slut och det är sovdags för dig, kom så går vi."

"Det är godis du ser i spegeln, eller hur?"

"… Ja, det är det."


	13. Nixon Flamming

1

**13. Nixon Flamming**

Några veckor förflöt utan mycket action. Lektionerna flöt på. Trots att Paddy var en mugglare (ickemagiker) var han långt ifrån sämst i klassen. Även många av dem som hade fötts med magisk begåvning, såsom Merry, var alltför IQ-befriade för att åstadkomma någonting.

På tisdagens trolldryckslektion fick Merrys klass en överraskning; Smirk var inte ensam i klassrummet. Han stod och pratade med en främling, som även råkade vara en mumie. Mumien var mycket sexig och välbyggd för att vara en mumie. Men det fattade ingen eftersom det här var den första mumien eleverna skådat i sina korta ynkliga livstider. Därför hade de inget att jämföra med. Sak samma.

"Hej klassen. Idag har vi en gäst här. Några av er kanske har hört talas om honom. Detta är den berömda mästerkocken, Nixon Flamming."

Detta följdes av en pinsam tystnad, eleverna var för dumma och ouppfostrade för att applådera. De stirrade bara, eftersom de aldrig hade sett vare sig en mumie eller en föreläsare förut.

Mumien harklade sig högljutt och tog till orda. "Hgrrhm. God dag kära barn. Hrrgrm… hkhrim." Eleverna i första raden ryggade tillbaka när mumien plötsligt fick en spottattack. Sedan började han spy över Smirks högt värderade diamantkittel. Smirk såg ut som om han hade sett ett spöke, men eftersom han gjorde det dagligen utan att förfäras var det ingen bra liknelse. Vi säger så här; Smirk såg ut som om han hade sätt in er värsta fasa här.

När mumiens flod av spyor hade sinat, rätade han på sig. "Jäkla Dumledåre och hans kolor. Jag skulle precis-".

Nixon blev återigen avbruten, den här gången av att dörren slets upp av Squirrel.

"Jag vill också höra föreläsningen!" tjöt han som en tjej.

"Javisst, slå dig ner ärade gäst", sa Nixon artigt och började därefter en lång och tråkig föreläsning om alla magiska bakverk han hade skapat/bakat under sin femhundra år långa karriär.

"… Och nu har jag kommit fram till den största framgången i mitt liv", malde han på, "_De Korkades Kaka_. Den är min digraste succé därför att varje kaka ökar ens livslängd med nittiotre år."

Ett imponerat sus gick genom klassen.

"Kan man inte få ett smakprov?" frågade en lustigkurre.

"Beklagansvärt icke. Jag ser det vist att inte dela med mig av kakan till någon. Inte nog med att det skulle vara orättvist om somliga fick leva för evigt, den är dessutom beroendeframkallande. Om man inte fortsätter att äta den vart nittiotredje år faller ens intelligenskvot tämligen snabbt så att man till sist blir så korkad att man inte förstår hur man äter eller andas längre, och därmed avlider."

"Hur smakar den?" undrade Paddy.

"Det är en mycket sällsam smak, påminner om pumpa."

Merry, som nästan hade somnat, spetsade öronen och rätade hastigt på sig.

"Pumpa? Var det någon som nämnde pumpa? Hörde du det, Paddy, pumpa!"

"Ja, jag hörde." Paddy suckade. Han ångrade redan sin fråga.

"Ursäkta mig", mumlade Squirrel från sin bänkplats, "Men kan inte kakan utnyttjas av onda trollkarlar, som Ni-vet-vem?"

Tystnad följde.

"Vem?"

Squirrel suckade. "Ni-vet-vem!"

"…"

"Lord Våldis!"

"Jaså han", sa Nixon.

"Vadå Ni-vet-vem?" frågade Merry.

"Han ville kallas så, okej?" sa Squirrel irriterat.

"Är du med i hans fanclub eller?"

"Nä, men jag trodde alla visste det."

"Men skit i honom, han är väl en isbjörn nu för tiden väl?"

"Nej. Det är bara som HubbaBubba går runt och säger", sa Squirrel argt.

"Jaja, whatever dudes", sa Nixon som inte iddes prata civiliserat med dagens ungdom längre, "Det är så här att jag har gömt receptet här på skolan, så det är alldeles tryggt. Ni vet ju att Frogwarts är ett av de säkraste ställena i trollkarlsvärlden. Dessutom ville jag retas lite med Dumledåre, som är väldigt intresserad av att baka kakan, med dumlekolor i förstås."

"Vart på skolan är det då?" frågade Deville.

"Ho ho ho, det kan jag ju inte förtälja, det är en hemlighet."

"Är det händelsevis vid en trehövdad hund?" sa Deville bakslugt.

"Va! Hur visste du- jag menar, hörrhömm, naturligtvis inte!" ropade Nixon, men till och med de tröga eleverna märkte att han ljög. Nixon insåg också att han var avslöjad, så han tillade: "Men även _om _ni skulle hitta och ta er förbi hunden lurar flera fällor efter den, däribland en mycket praktisk spegel som jag snodde av Dumledåre… hee hee hee… Nu får förhöret, jag menar föreläsningen vara över, jag har tvättid om en vecka."

Eleverna såg frågande ut, men gick villigt ut ur klassrummet, vilket ännu hade en svag stank av spya. Kvar var endast Smirk, som förtvivlat gnuggade sin kittel ren.

Några dagar senare var det dags för match igen, Gryffindor vs Slytherin (ja igen, de andra husen var inte så idrottsintresserade). Merry blev totalt överraskad eftersom ingen hade påmint honom. Freckle, som egentligen fått i uppdrag att berätta för Merry om matchen, men helt enkelt struntat i det, förflyttade med överdrivet våld Merry från frukostbordet till omklädningsrummet.

"Måste jag spela _igen_?!" frågade han upprört.

"Ja, du är ju med i laget liksom", sa Oliv med sin avtrubbade (drogade) stämma. Han hade testat att röka på innan den här matchen, för att se om det skulle hjälpa mot hans bollrädsla.

"Det är tre matcher per skolår", upplyste honom Google, "Nästa gång är det alltså dags för finalen!" Han fick omedelbart böta för sin uppsluppenhet, då Freckle nitade honom i ögat.

Tio minuter senare drog matchen igång. Ovanligt med den här matchen var att det inte var Madam Hoochie som dömde. Hennes avbytare var ingen mindre än Smirk, som satt och surade längst fram på läktaren. Oliv som var förvirrad och allmänt drogad lullade iväg åt fel håll. Han skulle inte komma att återvända förrän efter typ två dygn. Freckle jagade som vanligt Google istället för att bry sig om matchen.

Matchen flöt på som vanligt, eftersom det inte gjorde någon större skillnad om Oliv var där eller inte. Slytherin ledde med 130 poäng mot 50 (jagarna gjorde så gott de kunde). Men DÅ! DÅ såg Merry kvicken! Den svävade omkring vid hans armbåge, så han sträckte ut den andra armen och tog den.

Den jublande reaktionen uteblev. Merry tittade sig förvirrat omkring. _Borde inte matchen vara över nu?_ tänkte han.

Ingen hade märkt något, insåg han chockat. Eftersom han inte hade gjort någon imponerande dykning upptäckte ingen vad han hade gjort.

Merry flög irriterat ned till domare Smirk.

"Hallå jag har fångat kvicken! Får jag dra nu?" gnällde Merry.

Smirk tittade upp och mötte hans blick. De tittade varandra djupt i ögonen några ögonblick. Smirk snyftade då till, hans ögon fylldes av tårar och hans kropp skakade av sorg. Han lade inte ens märke till att en slytherinare knuffade Freckle. Han missade även Freckles gensvar, vilket var att knivhugga den olyckligt lottade fuskaren.

"Ja jag går nu i alla fall, jag har gjort mitt", muttrade Merry surmulet.

Han vände på klacken för att gå, men innan han hann avlägsna sig sprang Smirk förbi honom i riktning mot pojktoaletterna. Professor Spiky, punkare och lärare i örtlära, sprang efter honom mumlandes: "Inte nu igen, han kommer förblöda en vacker dag…". Madam Hoochie som hade tjuvlyssnat (eftersom hon visste hur nervöst det kunde vara första gången som domare) avblåste matchen i Smirks frånvaro.

"Måste jag verkligen spela i finalmatchen också?" frågade Merry en stund senare när laget hissades, "Vi har ju vunnit två matcher av tre?"

"Men det är bara finalen som räknas! De som vinner den matchen vinner quidditchpokalen, de andra två matcherna är bara utfyllnad."

"Så med andra ord, om du vägrar spela blir du lynchad", tillade Freckle elakt.


	14. Snorbert, den svenska magdraken

1

**14. Snorbert – den svenska magdraken**

En dag, några veckor senare, mitt under en lektion, på eftermiddagen, vid fyrasnåret, hördes en röst i skolans högtalare.

"_MERRY POPPIS OMBEDES ATT SNARAST INFINNA SIG I RUBEN HUBBABUBBAS PROVISORISKA TÄLT FÖR SPECIELLA TJÄNSTER!" _

Professor Hitwick (lärare i trollformellära) pekade hånflinande mot dörren. Merry gick modstulen därifrån med Hermy tätt i hälarna.

Nere vid HB:s tält stannade Merry.

"Hallå? Jag är här nu", sa han nervöst. Han ville ogärna gå in i HB:s tält om han kunde slippa.

"Finfint, stanna där'te, jeg har lite malaria har'in ida. Jeg vill att duske hjälpe meg me en litenlitet grej innan jeg dör liksem."

"Med vad?" frågade Merry misstänksamt.

"Juu, igår van jeg en snuske svensk maggedrake av en fremlinge. Ja ville ha han för å flyga in i barns rum när ja snor tändran. Men ja ångra mej när Snorbert bitte mej å gav mej malaria, så du förstå att jeg int'vill ha han längre."

"Vad vill du att jag ska göra då?" frågade Merry uppgivet.

"Int'vet jeg, ta bort den herifrån, dumpa han i skogaen! Jeg bryr mej int'å längre, så länge den inte bitta mej!"

Med de – öh – "orden" öppnade HB snabbt tältet, kastade ut draken och drog hastigt igen blixtlåset. Eftersom Merry inte kunde lämna tillbaka odjuret lät han Hermy bära upp den till gryffindortornet, där han lämnade den i tryggt förvar i sin koffert medan skoldagen ännu varade.

Vid middagen frågade Merry alla i sitt gäng (Paddy, Rolle, Hermy, Deville, Mallboy, von Krabba, miss Giggle, Dino och Stompe) om någon ville följa med honom in i den konstiga skogen och dumpa draken Snorbert, eller "drakjäveln". Ingen blev direkt frestad.

"Finns det dinosaurier i skogen?" frågade Dino.

"Jag vet inte, jag har inte varit där", suckade Merry irriterat, "Men jag betvivlar det starkt."

"Då följer inte jag med."

"Inte jag heller i så fall", sa Stompe, som alltid hängde efter Dino som en svans.

"Jag har inte tid", sa Deville kort.

"Jag vill inte", sa miss Giggle ärligt.

von Krabba muttrade något ohörbart, vilket Merry tog som ett nej.

"Du då Paddy?" undrade han.

"Javisst, kompis!" trumpetade Paddy och fortsatte att glufsa i sig mat.

"Jag kan också följa med", sa Mallboy hjälpsamt, "Vad säger du, Rolle?"

"…" sa Rolle, som redan sov efter att ha ätit en knaper middag.

"Okej, jag orkar inte dra med mig honom in i skogen", sa Merry irriterat, "Mallboy, Paddy, Hermy, kom."


	15. den konstiga skogen

1

**15. Den konstiga skogen**

En halvtimme senare var de på väg in i skogen. Hermy höll återigen i Snorbert.

"Vi går så långt som vi orkar och dumpar drakjäveln där", bestämde Merry, och gick sen tanklöst rakt in i skogen med de andra tätt efter sig.

Det var en underlig skog. Träden hade ansikten; vissa blängde ner på barnen, andra såg riktigt trevliga ut, men inga av dem sa någonting. Vädret var totalt kaotiskt; ena stunden var det varmt som i en bastu och marken sandtäckt, och en kilometer bort var det snöstorm (Paddy hävdade bestämt att han hade sett en skymt av en yeti efteråt).

När de kom till ett tropiskt regnskogsområde hörde det plötsligt ett ljud, som lät ungefär som rispande björnramar mot en blommig teservis.

"Vad var det?" viskade Mallboy förskrämt.

"Jag vet inte, säkert något farligt!" tjöt Merry skräckslaget och sprang iväg. Dock hade han så dåligt lokalsinne att han sprang åt fel håll, rakt in i den eventuella faran.

"Aj!" sa Merry när han krockade.

"Vafalls? Vem där?" hördes en bekant stämma.

"Merry Poppis såklart!" sa Merry, ännu chockad (mest för att personen inte omedelbart insåg vem Merry var) "Men det är ju du, Deville! Va fan, du skulle ju inte vara här." Vid det här laget hade de andra samlats runt dem.

"Jo… öhm, jag skulle… vänta på er här… jag ångrade mig…" stammade Deville medan han indiskret smusslade undan någonting i sin ryggsäck.

"Vet du vad det var för läte som vi hörde nyss?" undrade Merry.

Deville tittade knipslugt på Merry och sa: "En del saker är det bäst att inte fråga om."

Merry förstod inte vad Deville pratade om, men brydde sig inte nämnvärt. Men Mallboy tänkte inte låta sig avskräckas så lätt.

"Vad är det du har i ryggsäcken?"

Innan Deville hann svara uppenbarade sig en svartklädd figur en bit ifrån dem. Hans luva dolde ansiktet och blod droppade från hans händer. Han gav kort sagt intrycket av att vara en mycket mystisk person.

Barnen tittade intresserat på honom då de var för korkade för att ens tänka tanken på att springa därifrån.

"Vem där?" ropade Paddy.

Främlingen stapplade framåt. "Hjälp… mig…" sa han svagt.

"Öh… okej", sa Mallboy, "Med vad? Och vem är du?"

Främlingen fällde ner huvan med möda. Det var Squirrel.

"Jag var ute på en joggingrunda när några hemska enhörningar attackerade mig! De skar upp mina armar!" Han drog upp ärmarna och visade sina fileade underarmar.

"Eeeuww!" sa Paddy.

"Snälla, ta mig till sjukhusflygeln!"

"Jaja, din gnällspik", sa Merry, "Vi ska bara dumpa den här draken först." Han tecknade till Hermy, som ställde ner den. Snorbert sprang iväg, lyckligtvis in mot skogens hjärta.

Mallboy trollade fram en svävande bår, och Squirrel lade sig på den. Därefter påbörjade de vandringen tillbaka till slottet.

Tyvärr hann de inte särskilt långt innan en ny varelse uppenbarade sig framför dem.

"HALT!" skrek främlingen, som råkade vara en militär med älghuvud.

"Vad är du för något?" frågade Merry fascinerat.

"VEM menar du väl?" sa älgmannen hotfullt. "Jag är Officer Alces!"

"Jag undrar faktiskt VAD du är, inte VEM. Är du en slags blandras eller bara ett freak?"

Officer Alces såg jävligt stött ut och traskade bedrövat därifrån utan att svara. Merry och de andra fortsatte att gå.

"Förresten, varför joggade du i kåpa, mitt natten, i skogen?" frågade Deville, mest för att vända Mallboys uppmärksamhet till någon annan.

Squirrel svimmade, eller snarare låtsades svimma.


	16. mysteriet med den trehövdade hunden

1

**16. Mysteriet med den trehövdade hunden!**

Året var nästan slut och tiden för examensskrivningarna var här. Merry hade äntligen tagit sitt förnuft till fånga och börjat repetera. Eller snarare börja om från början.

"Jag FATTAR… INGEN… TING!" tjöt Merry och dunkade huvudet i bordet. Han, Rolle, Paddy och Hermy satt i biblioteket och pluggade (utom Hermy som redan kunde allt, de andra använde henne mest som facit). "Och nu har jag ont i huvudet också!" gnällde Merry och snyftade hejdlöst i Paddys famn.

Rolle vaknade ur sin dvala när han hörde sin väns ångestanfall. "Om det är någon tröst har jag också ont i mitt ärr."

"Ärr? Har du ett ärr?" sa Merry.

"Ja… Sen den där hunden bet mig." Rolle drog ner byxorna och moonade för att visa tuggmärket på ena skinkan.

"… Jo Rolle, varför har du inte underkläder?" frågade Paddy.

"Jobbigt att klä på sig juu."

"Men dra upp byxorna då! Det sitter ju en dam här." Paddy nickade i riktning mot Hermy.

Rolle drog mödosamt upp byxorna igen och satte sig.

"Inte för att jag tror hon bryr sig, hon är ju en robot", anmärkte Merry.

"Va? Seriöst? Hon… en robot! Skämtar du eller? Varför har du inte sagt någonting?!" utbrast Paddy.

"Jaa", sa Merry som om det vore självklart, "Hon varken sover, äter eller går på toa. Du borde ha anat…"

"Jag trodde hon var anorektisk…"

"Förlåt Paddy, jag glömde. Jag kan ju inte komma ihåg _allt_ heller!"

"Det är lugnt, Merry. Jag är din vän ändå."

Rolle, som inte hade lyssnat, fortsatte prata om sitt ärr. "… gör faktiskt ont lite då och då, undrar om jycken hade gifttänder eller något…"

"Nee, det ha han inte", sa HB som hade stått bakom en bokhylla och tjuvlyssnat, "De e ba du som e klein."

"Hur kan du veta det?" undrade Merry misstänksamt. Han trodde att HB bara ville ha uppmärksamhet.

"De e min hunn juu! Hon heter FluffFluff."

"Varför har du spärrat in den på slottet då?" undrade Paddy.

"Nixon Flamming ville att hon ska vakta över hans recept. De Korkades Kaka, ni vet. Den e verkligen överskattad, tycke ja. Flamming tyckte nämligen inte att FluffFluff räckte som vakt, en massa me fjollia lärare fick också hjälpa till."

"VA?" Merry trodde inte det var sant; hans pumparecept fanns här, på Frogwarts! "Vilka är det som vaktar receptet?" frågade han andlöst.

"Joo, få se nu… de e ja, Spiky, Hitwick, McDreamagall, Squirrel, Smirk å Flamming själv. Hah, ja hare hört ena rykten om att Flamming har snott nåt av Dumledåre för å vakta receptet från Dumledåre själv! HA HA HA, vikken n00b Dumledåre e!" hånskrattandes lunsade HB därifrån för att hinna i tid till sitt hemliga möte med McDreamagall.

"Okej", sa Merry beslutsamt.

"Vadå?" frågade Paddy och Rolle.

"Vi ska sno receptet. Inatt!"

"Men om vi åker fast då?" sa Rolle oroligt.

"Det är värt det!"

"Förresten…" funderade Paddy, "Har inte den där Flamming typ berättat att receptet är här på skolan? Dessutom vid den där hunden?"

"… Ja visst ja!" sa Merry chockat, "Det hade jag glömt."

Senare den kvällen trängde sig Merry, Paddy, Hermy och Rolle sig under Merrys osynlighetsmantel. De vandrade långsamt och mycket klumpigt ut från pojkarnas sovsal, nerför trappan och in i sällskapsrummet, som var tomt med undantag av Deville. Han såg ut att vara högst upptagen med att skruva på någonting på något annat. Det såg mysko ut, men de andra stannade inte för att snoka eftersom Merry var så ivrig med att ta kakreceptet.

När de smög in till FluffFluffs rum fann de att byrackan sov till tonerna av en gräslig, svävande säckpipa.

De slängde av sig manteln för att öppna falluckan, men upptäckte snart att den redan stod öppen.

"Vänta lite nu…" sa Paddy, "Någon har redan varit här!"

"Ånej, tänk om den personen får tag i receptet först!" tjöt Merry skräckslaget och hoppade utan en tanke ner genom falluckan.

Hermy hoppade genast efter, följd av en sömnig Rolle (han ville inte vara i närheten av FluffFluff). Paddy försökte också hoppa ner, men misslyckades; hålet var inte tillräckligt stort för hans korpulenta kroppshydda.

"Merry!" ropade han, "Jag kommer inte ner, så jag stannar här och… håller vakt! Fortsätt ni utan mig!" Det sista sa han med en martyrisk röst.

"Okeeej!" hördes svaret.

Merry, Hermy och Rolle befann sig nu på en mjuk madrass i en källargång. Framför dem stod ett gäng punkare. De såg arga ut.

"Hej", sa Merry osäkert.

"Ni kommer inte förbi oss", sa en brutta med tuppkam och så många piercingar att hon såg ut som en schweizerost.

"Men… Det kommer att hända något hemskt om vi inte får komma förbi här", ljög Merry.

"Vad då?"

"Det…"

"En ny lag kommer att träda i kraft", tog Rolle till orda, "Bara klassisk musik får spelas, och alla måste klä sig i kostym!"

Ett oroligt mummel gick genom punkarna.

"Och om man inte lyder blir det dödsstraff! Överheten konspirerar mot er!"

"Det där låter som det är sant!" vrålade en av de mer paranoida punkarna, "Stick å brinn, fort som fan!"

"Tack. Vi ska göra vårt bästa", sa Merry, och sprang sen iväg med Rolle och Hermy i hälarna.

När de kom igenom dörren stannade de för att hämta andan.

"Wow, vad smart du är!" sa Merry beundrande.

"Aa, min brorsa Rockabilly är punkare. Jag vet hur de är. Paranoida jävlar. Nu fortsätter vi innan jag somnar."

För första gången såg de sig nu om i rummet de hamnat i. Framför dem fanns en stor, upphöjd boxningsring. I ringen stod en enorm, oerhört muskulös karlakarl med röda boxningshandskar.

"Fan, det här skulle Paddy ha gillat", sa Merry, "Vem ska slåss mot honom? Jag är för klen, Rolle för slö, och Hermy är en tjej", suckade han, "Väänta nu… Hermy är en robot! Vilken tur."

"Kan vi inte bara försöka lura honom? Han ser ganska korkad ut", föreslog Rolle.

"Ursäkta mig, jag hörde det där! Upplysningsvis har jag en mastersexamen i fysik, och en merlinordern av andra graden. Bara för att jag är ett muskelknippe, betyder inte det att jag är helt blåst. Folk har såna fördomar, bara för att jag råkar ta väl hand om min kropp. Träna både kropp och hjärna, det är mitt motto!"

"Så du vill inte bara släppa förbi oss då?" frågade Merry hoppfullt.

"Jag släpper bara förbi er om ni möter mig i tre ronder, och vinner minst två av dessa."

"Okej då, Hermy slåss!" ropade Merry, som självfallet inte ens övervägde för en sekund att själv slåss.

Hermy hoppade graciöst in i ringen. Hon började planlöst veva med nävarna. Boxaren tvekade eftersom han tyckte det kändes fel att slå ett barn, speciellt en liten klen tjej som inte såg ut att ha lyft en vikt i hela sitt liv. Men all tveksamhet blåstes bort då hon sopade till honom rakt över näsan, som knäcktes (hon skuttade för att nå upp). Boxaren tog tag i hennes armar och slungade ut henne ur ringen.

"Första ronden vinner RambuBambu!" refererade boxaren RambuBambu själv.

"Fan också Hermy! Slåss och VINN de nästa två ronderna!" tjöt Merry, som inte alls oroade sig för eventuella skador på den vandrande maskinen.

"Rond två! _Ding, ding, ding_!" ropade RambuBambu stridslystet och slog i en liten klocka.

Hermy hoppade åter in i ringen. Hon hostade upp ett helt armborst samt ett koger med pilar. De andra såg lätt förvånade ut.

"Åh kolla på det", sa Rolle.

RambuBambu tänkte just påpeka att det var grovt fusk att använda vapen inom boxning, men då sköt Hermy honom i hälen. "AAAAH! Min akilleshäl! Hur visste du att det var min svaghet?"

Hermy svarade inte. "Rond tre", sa hon utan känsla, och sköt honom i andra hälen.

"Du är ond! Ond, ond, ond! Ni vinner om ni låter mig leva, okej? Jag vill nämligen resa till Australien, bestiga Mount Everest, gifta mig med en bra man och skaffa tre barn innan jag dör!"

"… Vaa?" utbrast Rolle och Merry samtidigt. "Hur ska det gå till menar du?" undrade Merry misstänksamt.

"Vadå? Jag kan lugnt bestiga Mount Everest, jag är vältränad!" sa RambuBambu förolämpat.

"Nej, han menar hur ska DU kunna få barn med en man?" sa Rolle.

"Eftersom jag är en kvinna i mina bästa år så ska det väl inte vara några problem", konstaterade RambuBambu enkelt.

"Är du en tjej? Är det därför du har en sportbehå på dig? Men varför har du i så fall skäggstubb?"

"Nja, mina muskler växte inte tillräckligt snabbt så jag har gått på anabola steroider i några månader nu… och det har fuckat upp mina hormoner lite grann. Men syns det verkligen inte att jag är en tjej? Det kanske är därför det bara är de uppenbart homosexuella killarna som ger mig någon uppmärksamhet nu för tiden…"

"Men duuh!" fnös Merry, "Kan vi gå nu?" frågade han de andra otåligt.

"Mmm, vi syns kanske någon gång", sa Rolle slött och vinkade farväl åt RambuBambu.

"Förresten får jag kalla dig RB om vi skulle ses igen någon gång?" undrade Merry.

"Visst", svarade hon frånvarande, eftersom hon var så djupt inne i sina grubblerier, och distraherad av smärtan i sina hälar.

I nästa rum var belysningen dämpad. Stämningen var den på en sjabbig nattklubb. Längs högra sidan av rummet satt en panel med tre äldre män. På andra sidan stod en upphöjd scen med en strippåle i mitten.

Merry fattade inte ett skit, så han gick fram till gubbarna för att fråga.

"Eeh… får vi gå förbi? In i andra rummet?" frågade han uppnosigt.

"Bara om en av er strippar för oss enligt konstens alla regler får ni passera", svarade gubben i mitten, som tittade förväntansfullt mot Hermy.

"… Okej…" sa Merry och vände sig mot de andra, "Så vem ska strippa inför peddogubbarna? Jag tycker du Rolle, för Hermy slog ju RB nyss, och är dessutom en stel robot."

"Men du då?"

"Faktiskt så lider jag av scenskräck."

"Okej då." Rolle masade sig upp på scenen.

Efteråt fick Merry erkänna att Rolle var riktigt duktig, bättre än genomsnittet. När showen var över kom Merry fram till honom. "Hur kan du vara så bra? Du kan ju alla movesen!"

"Min brorsa Charmie är strippa. Han har lärt mig lite grann."

Han vacklade till och föll ner från scenen. "Fortsätt utan mig ni", stönade han, "Jag är… så… trött… jäkla nattbelysn…" Här klev Rolle in i drömmarnas luddiga värld.

"Men… ska vi verkligen lämna honom sovandes näck på en pervers nattklubb?" funderade Merry.

"Tro mig, vi vill inte ha någonting med honom att göra", sa jurymedlemmarna, "Men för säkerhets skull… kan du ju lämna flickan… så han får… sällskap…"

"Jo men visst! Jag behöver henne själv förstår ni väl", sa Merry som inte fattade ett dugg av undermeningen i de äckliga gubbarnas tankegångar. Han och Hermy travade därmed in i nästa rum.

I nästa rum väntade det sura gröna affärstrollet från halloweenpartyt.

"God dag barn. Har inte vi setts förut?"

"Vi sågs den första november klockan två noll två, greenwichtid", replikerade Hermy.

"Jaha. Vad ska vi göra här då?" frågade Merry buttert.

"Jag vet inte, jag drogades ner och vaknade upp här. Gå förbi ni bara. Men när ni ska tillbaka får ni ta med mig ut!"

Så Merry och Hermy traskade bara in i nästa rum, vilket var litet i storleken och sparsamt möblerat. Från taket hängde ett rep med en ögla dinglandes, under repet stod en stol, och bredvid dörren till nästa rum fanns ett plakat, vilket löd:

"_Grattis, du har kommit långt,_

_men Du har en bit kvar._

_Häng dig eller nå'nting så'nt,_

_Så porten öppnats har."_

"Åååh, tar det aldrig slut!" sa Merry med leda i rösten, "Hermy gå och häng dig. Sen, när jag har gått ut härifrån, kan du ta trollet och Rolle och dra härifrån så jag får all ära själv."

Merry hade glömt bort att han försökte stjäla Receptet, inte utföra någon hjältemodig uppgift, som att skydda Receptet från tjuven som var före honom.

Hermy klev upp på stolen och trädde öglan runt halsen. Merry drog undan stolen, och dörren svängde upp.

"Tjarå." Merry fortsatte ensam.

Det sista rummet uppenbarade sig framför honom. Där inne fanns endast den magiska spegeln och den ondskefulle skurken som legat ett steg före Merry hela tiden.

"Du! Vad gör DU här?"


	17. mannen med två identiteter

1

**17. Mannen med två identiteter**

Det var Squirrel.

"Men kul att du kunde komma, jag har väntat ganska länge nu och jag behöver din hjälp."  
"Jag ställde faktiskt en fråga, vad gör du här?" sa Merry irriterat.

"Vad tror du din dumma unge, att jag är här och roar mig eller, jag ska sno Receptet så klart. Men jag kan inte hitta det…"

"Jaha! Jag kom hit för att ta det också. Men du är ju lärare, ska inte du föregå med ett gott exempel eller nåt?"

"Att vara lärare är min cover. Jag är enbart här på Frogwarts för att sno Receptet och döda dig. Jag försökte förhäxa din kvast på den första quidditchmatchen, men Smirk störde mig…"

"Döda mig? Vad har jag gjort dig?"

"Men jag förstår inte vad den här gåtan ska föreställa… skitskum… eehh… hhmmm", sa Squirrel som inte verkade bry sig om Merrys fråga, och pekade på spegeln som hade följande obegripliga budskap klottrat med läppstift på glaset:

"_**nlegepS vA nadiskaB åP tapjeT rÄ tetpeceR" **_

"Va fan är det där för språk, hur ska man kunna fatta det där!?" gnällde Merry genast. "Inte för att jag kan läsa men det där ser ovanligt underligt ut."

"Jag menar det!! Jag har ju försökt att lösa det i timmar nu… helt hopplöst… Den här gåtan är nyckeln till hur man hittar receptet, tänk att Flamming kunde komma på något så smart, han som polar med Dumledåre. Jag som gick till min yttersta gräns för att komma hit, jag har haft det här skittråkiga jobbet för ett helt år och till och med strippat inför de där gubbarna. Jag har till och med hållit mig i skinnet för det mesta… Kunde bara inte låta bli att släppa in det där trollet på Halloween…"

"Jaså. Förresten, angående läxan till torsdag, går det bra med tre sidor istället för tio?"

"Men ditt pucko, jag kommer ändå att sticka när jag har lagt vantarna på receptet! Du kommer inte att behöva lämna in läxan!"

"Wohoo!" Merry gjorde ett glädjeskutt, men blev sedan fundersam. "Men jag ska ju ta receptet! Vad släppte du in trollet för, förresten?"

"Halloweenskämt", mumlade han diffust med blicken på spegeln.

"Vad gjorde du i skogen mitt i natten då? Joggade du verkligen?"

"… Jag ville klappa en enhörning, okej?" sa Squirrel med blossande kinder. Det anses mycket fjolligt för män att tycka om enhörningar, då det är mest småflickor som gillar dem. Dessutom är varelserna aggressiva gentemot män.

Merry fnissade flickaktigt.

"Använd pojken… Använd pojken…" mumlade Squirrel för sig själv.

"Ursäkta är du schizo eller?"

"NEE jag bara tänker högt", sa Squirrel och tog tag i Merrys arm, "Nu ska du hjälpa Lord Våldis att hitta receptet…"

"Lord Våldis!? Heter du så? Så jag har sagt fel hela året!? Fyy vad pinsamt!!"

"Njaa jag låtsades ju heta Squirrel men nu försade jag mig min sanna identitet. Ja, jag är Lord Våldis! Skrämmer det dig?"

"…"

"Så bra, jag ser att du är förstummad av skräck, nu ska du komma hit och lösa gåtan åt mig."

"Va fan, jag sa ju att jag inte kan läsa! Förresten, jag har precis tänkt, om du är Lord Våldis så måste du ha dödat mina föräldrar eller hur?"

"Ja… det gjorde jag väl… typ…"

"Nej fy vad elakt! Om det inte vore för dig skulle jag ha levt i pumpalandet med mamma och pappa och Paddy och morbror German nu!"

"Pumpaland? Något sådant existerar väl inte?"

"NÄ NU JÄVLAR!"

Merry, som nu hade glömt allt om receptet, måttade ett slag mot Squirrel/Lord Våldis, missade, snurrade runt, knockade sig själv i golvet och svimmade. Han förstod att allt var förlorat och föll ner i svart mörker, ner… ner… ner…

När Merry vaknade igen låg han i sjukhusflygeln. Bredvid honom satt Dumledåre och snaskade kolor.

"Åh… det är du", sa Merry besviket, "Vad gör du här? Vad gör jag här? Vad hände med receptet och dumma Lord Våldis?"

"Det är bra att du använder hans rätta namn, Merry. Han vill ju att man ska kalla honom för Ni-vet-vem, men det är ju skitlöjligt, hohoho! Vad beträffar receptet är det förstört. Jag och Nixon kom ner till spegelrummet precis när Våldis hade slagit ner dig. Det var din kusin unge Mr Deutsch som berättade för mig var du och dina vänner höll hus, när jag drack te med Nixon."

"Fan vad taskigt, han skvallrade!"

"Han var lite sur för att ni dumpade honom vid falluckan…"

"Men han var ju för tjock ju! Klart han skulle ha fått följa med om han hade fått plats."

"Jaja whatever", suckade Dumledåre, "I alla fall förstörde Nixon receptet hellre än att låta mig, dig eller Lord Våldis få det, så han rev sönder det i tusen bitar och åt upp dem. Han kom dessutom på att han kan receptet utantill, så det var onödigt att ha det nerskrivet."

"FAAAN DÅ!"

"Jag vet, det suger. Själviska typ."

"Hur mår Hermy, Rolle och trollet då?"

"De mår bara bra. Trollet stack iväg muttrandes om att han aldrig ville se skolan igen, men de två andra sitter i väntrummet med unge Mr Deutsch och spelar kort."

"Men förresten, vad hände med Våldis då?"

"När vi kom kastade han en rökbomb och försvann… Fegis."

"Men varför… varför dödade han mina föräldrar?"

"Eeeh, det är en hemlis! Hihihihihihi! Det får du veta i någon uppföljare, hihihihi!"

"Okeeej… Men vad betydde den där gåtan då? Vart var receptet?"

"Jo du, det var faktiskt jättelistigt! Den där gåtan, det stod 'Receptet är tejpat på baksidan av spegeln' baklänges! Det var där den var också. Det skulle jag aldrig ha kommit på."

"Ahaaaa, inte jag heller. Det var mycket listigt. Men de andra utmaningarna då? Vilka var det som hade kommit på dem? De var inte alls lika listiga, bara störiga."

"Få se nu…" Dumledåre tänkte så det knakade, "FluffFluff är HubbaBubbas jycke, punkarna är Spikys kompisar, boxaren är Hitwicks gamla ex, och allas vår kära McDreamagall kom på det där med strippklubben alldeles själv – fantastiskt –, trollet hade Squirrel, alltså Lord Våldis, placerat där, självmordsgrejen var Smirks idé – han borde verkligen gå i terapi – och spegeln hade Nixon snott av mig, den jäkeln."

"Apropå Smirk, vet du varför han börjar grina varje gång han ser mig?"

"Nej det vet jag inte. Kanske det har något med dina föräldrar att göra, alla tre gick ju på Frogwarts samtidigt. Smirk och din pappa var ju riktigt goda vänner ett tag…"

Merry såg att Dumledåres blick flackade mot godiset som Paddy hade lämnat efter sig på nattduksbordet.

"Jaja, ta snasket om du vill", sa Merry uppgivet.

Rektorn ryckte genast åt sig godiset och sprang fnittrande därifrån.

Nästa dag var det avslutningsfest. Slytherin vann elevhemspokalen med en poäng (trots att Slytherin hade vunnit quidditchpokalen på walkover – Merry var i sjukhusflygeln, så hans lag hade inte haft en chans – hade Gryffindor ändå lett med en poäng, men Smirk hade dragit av två poäng från Merry utan anledning alls, fem minuter innan festen började). Hela gryffindorbordet blängde på Smirk, men de kunde inget göra.

Resten av festen var festlig. När alla svullat sig mätta, druckit sig packade och lyssnat halvhjärtat på rektorns konstiga avslutningstal ("Tjarå, vi ses i uppföljaren! Och du där! Ge hit den där karamellen!"), var det dags för avfärd. Eleverna vaggade och/eller vacklade in på tåget, och sov sött hela vägen hem.

På perrongen möttes Merry och Paddy av German. De vinkade lättvindigt adjö till sina nyfunna vänner (Deville tog hem Hermy till sig över sommaren), och kramade den överlycklige tysken.

"Aah, jawohl på er meine kleine elschklinger! Jag har saknat er såå!" snorade han, "Här får ni välkommen-hem-presenter!" Han tog fram en bok och ett kuvert ur sin flottiga väska. "Här Paddy, ett gymkort över sommaren. Och du Merry, du får ett fotoalbum, fyllt med magiska, rörliga foton av dina föräldrar!"

"Coolt, hur fick du tag på dem?" frågade Merry.

"Jag skrev till deras gamla vänner, jag hälsade ju på dina föräldrar ibland när de levde, och jag minns de flesta av deras vänner, somliga är riktigt trevliga typer som köper bratwurst av mig."

De tre släktingarna gick arm i arm mot bilen och solnedgången, lyckliga över återföreningen och den väntande sommaren.

FORTSÄTTNING FÖLJER


End file.
